


Their Love

by Comixgal



Series: He's our Ward [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom!Coulson, F/F, F/M, Figging, Fingerfucking, Genital Torture, Ice Play, M/M, Multi, Nipple Torture, Paddling, Punishment, Roleplay, Service Submission, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Sub!Ward, Subspace, Vibrators, Ward is everyone's sub, Whipping, brief chastity, clit torture, dom!Fitz, dom!Jemma Simmons, dom!Melinda May, dom!Skye, dom-space, top-space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comixgal/pseuds/Comixgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that S.H.I.E.L.D. has strict rules about relationships within their ranks. What's a team that works together and plays together supposed to do?</p><p>or</p><p>Ward freaks out, the team thinks he's gone, and one of the dom/mes gets very, very angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The set up

The Hub had promised the team at least three days off while their scientists researched the latest alien tech and made a decision about where they should go next.

“Where are we going to spend our mini-vacation?” Skye asked the others as they ate.

“I’m not playing poker again!” Jemma insisted. “May or Coulson always win.”

The two agents in question just smiled and shrugged. They’d won the last four opportunities to decide where they spent their consecutive days off.

Skye shivered slightly, “After these last few weeks, I just want to go somewhere warm.”

“We could go back to the UK.” Fitz offered, he turned pleadingly to Ward for backup.

“I don’t have a preference.” Ward responded honestly. He didn’t care where they went and didn’t want to choose sides.

Disappointed, Fitz said, “Well, I’m not playing poker either. If we’re going to have a competition for the decision, then it should be something we’re all good at.”

“You’re a genius. Poker should be easy.” May teased.

“I’m not that kind of genius.” Fitz shot back. “Skye?”

“I’m seriously tired of always losing to you two.” She responded, pointing at the smug faces.

Phil reached out for Fitz and Jemma but included Skye in his question. “Then how would you like to decide?”

They all realized that it was extremely kind of him to ask; he was the head of the team and could decide where they went without involving them.

“I’ll think about it.” Fitz said.

Jemma squeezed Phil’s fingers. “I know exactly what we should do. I just need to check on some things. I’ll get back to you.” She left the room.

***

Less than an hour later, Simmons had cornered Ward in her lab. “It’s been a long time since we all spent a day taking care of you.” She was caressing his cheek, and crowding into his personal space.

“There hasn’t been time.” Ward pressed into the hand.

It was true. Mission after mission had kept them in full-on agent mode. They were all showing the strain in their own ways.

Jemma agreed. “Would you like to spend the day subbing?”

“Yes!” The word came out in a quick rush.

“Tomorrow, then. What are you in the mood for?” She knew the team would be happy to spend their time taking care of him. “Think about it and make a list. If you’re a good pet, you’ll get what you want.” She grinned at the whine that escaped him. “Expect a lot of orgasm delay and denial. You might want to sleep with Fitz or Skye tonight.” She pressed against him, hands massaging the hardening bulge of his pants. “Or May, perhaps. I’ll tell the others.”

He bent down for a kiss, which she happily gave. 

“Don’t forget to make that list.” She let him go, knowing she wouldn’t be able to control herself if she didn’t end this now.

***

_Team,_

_We have been neglecting Ward and his needs. Starting at 0900, tomorrow, we will rectify this._

_Timetable and rules:_

_0900 - 1100: Five minute sessions with three minute breaks_  


*  _Ward must stay hard. If he loses his erection or ejaculates, you will receive a penalty._
 _  
_

_1100: Ward’s first ejaculation. If this is not achieved within five minutes, it will be forced through electric stimulation._

_1105 - 2100: COMPETITION BEGINS - Fifteen minute sessions with five minute breaks._  


__

__

* Each time Ward orgasms, the individual(s) directly responsible will gain 1 point.
  

* Breaks for food and rest will occur at 1300 and 1700.
  

* Orgasms may not be forced through application of electricity to the prostate (Fitz!) or chemicals.
  

* Orgasms achieved without penile contact receive 2 points.
  

* All limits apply
  


_The individual with the most points selects vacation location._

_Penalties: During the competition, if Ward is hard, individuals with penalties will lose their turn. If Ward has orgasmed in the previous session, the order will be changed so that the penalized individual is given the following session. If that is naturally the penalized individual’s session, Ward will be given a 15 minute break and a choice of both next person and tool used._

_Random Order created by choosing names out of a beaker:_

_Skye_  
Leo Fitz  
Melinda may  
Jemma Simmons  
Phil Coulson 

_\--- Dr. Jemma Simmons_

Skye let out a loud, excited whoop.

Fitz grinned.

May started planning.

Phil called Ward into his office. He was sitting on his desk, reading the message again. “You’re okay with this?”

Ward nodded enthusiastically then sobered at the way Coulson was watching him, “Are you not?”

The older agent was quick to reassure, “There’s nothing I want more than to spend the day with you and the others. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He promised, opening his knees to pull Ward in for a kiss. He kept his hands on the other man’s hips. “I just wanted to be sure you’d been asked.”

Grant smiled, “Jemma checked with me earlier.”

Phil mirrored the smile, kissing him again. “What’s your sleeping situation tonight?”

He shivered at the way that question always made him feel wanted. “She said I should sleep with Fitz or Skye tonight.”

“Because you’d get sex?” Phil asked.

“Yes, sir.”

Coulson drew him into a tight hug. “I’d like to sleep with you tonight.” He swallowed the needy sound that Ward made.

“I want that.” He nuzzled against Coulson’s neck; breathing in the smell of aftershave and _Coulson_.

Phil held him close, running a hand up and down the muscular back. “We have been neglecting you, haven’t we?”

“No.” Ward said into Phil’s shirt. “We’ve just been so busy. I don’t feel neglected.”

“You haven’t had a chance to go down in a while.” Coulson noted.

Ward shrugged. “Not really. Jemma took me down a bit a few days ago. May keeps practicing and sparring with me until I’m too tired to do anything but sleep. I’m f- okay.”

Coulson chuckled, “We could all use some time together.” They hadn’t had quality bonding time, much less good D/S time and his people were all edgy and pricklier than normal. Yesterday, Phil had walked in on Fitz and Skye arguing over a piece of programming that was not worth the intensity with which it was being “discussed.” Even ever-patient Jemma had snapped at him during a routine check-in. She’d immediately apologized and likely gone to find Ward.


	2. His Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Coulson and Ward's evening together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spoilers for The Magical Place

Attitudes were much improved that afternoon. Skye and May managed to make dinner without sniping or threatening each other with knives. FitzSimmons cuddled with Ward on the couch, chatting companiably without a trace of alternate roles in their behavior. Phil was busy taking out the plates and utensils from the carefully secured cabinets.

Coulson smiled. It would be so nice to have a meal with everyone at an even keel. Over the last month, most meals hadn’t included the entire team - someone always decided they’d rather eat alone. Even with that sort of self-aware selection, tension was often at a low simmer.

He pulled Jemma up into his arms and kissed her. “Thank you for planning tomorrow.” He kissed Ward, “And thank you for agreeing to it.”

Ward loved that Phil was always so appreciative of his submission. The man never took it for granted. 

They enjoyed every moment of the delicious meal. The food was second only to how happy they were to be around one another.

Jemma was quick to claim May as an evening partner while Skye and Fitz laughingly decided to play strip scrabble.

Ward led Phil upstairs.

***

Coulson had already set up his office for the evening. Ward looked around and grinned. He crawled onto the couch and under the blankets laid out there.

“So what are we watching?” Ward asked, fingering the soft edge of the afghan.

“Volcano documentary?” Phil asked.

“Whatever you want!” No one expected Coulson to be a cuddler but they were wrong. The man could spend hours simply sharing space and body heat with a person. Initially, Ward hadn’t understood what Phil expected of him during these moments until he realized that it had nothing to do with their D/S relationship. Coulson honestly liked just spending time with him.

Phil joined him on the couch, moving close. Ward scooched closer, enjoying Coulson’s wide smile. There was something tight and unsure behind those kind eyes. Ward pretended not to see it; Coulson would explain himself when he was ready.

They watched the film in silence. Coulson’s arm had moved around Ward’s body and he was resting his head on the closest shoulder. It couldn’t be comfortable but Phil seemed happy there.

When the documentary ended, Phil withdrew slowly. “I enjoyed that.”

“Me too.”

Coulson stood to pour them both a drink. He returned to the pre-warmed indentation his body had made in the couch.

Grant relaxed, sipping the amber liquid and waiting for Phil to speak.

“I need your help.” Coulson said.

Ward turned to kiss the cheek that was so close to him. “What can I do?”

The man’s entire body seemed to sag. There was a pain in his eyes that Ward had seen glimpses of over the last few weeks but never said anything about.

“Do you remember me from before my death?” Phil asked as he stared into his glass.

That wasn’t the question Ward was expecting. “Of course I do. We worked that mission in Montevideo.”

Coulson gave him a quick nod.

“I remember that. I remember thinking that you were handsome. Tell me about the mission.”

Ward told him everything he could remember. The little, seemingly insignificant details made Phil smile most.

“That’s how I remember it.” Coulson nuzzled against Ward’s cheek. “Even those terrible little cakes that we had to eat.” He chuckled. His hands roamed over Grant’s chest. “I’m glad those are real memories.”

Ward captured Phil’s hand, holding it close against his heart. “What’s this about?”

“I died.”

Ward waited.

“Not just for a few second. I was dead for days. They brought me back. They messed with my memories. I don’t know _who_ I am anymore, Grant. I don’t know _what_ I am.” His voice was full of anguish.

“You’re Phil Coulson.” Ward moved to straddle the man. “You’re the head of this team. You’re the man I met all those years ago. You’re still him.”

“I wanted to die. I begged them to let me die.” He stared into Ward’s eyes, waiting for the judgement he knew was there.

The younger man kissed him hard, demanding access to his mouth. “We’ve all wanted to die. We’re soldiers. We’ve been tortured, we’ve been killed and brought back. I’ve been DOA three times. And what about May? I think she’s lost count.”

Phil knew the number and it made him shudder.

“Jemma has nightmares about us dying. Did you know that? She dreams about being too far away or not having an AED handy. She keeps a syringe of adrenaline hidden in every room. She and Fitz are working on an alternate version of the Night-Night gun.”

Coulson had known those things. He hadn’t known that Ward was aware of them.

“We all die. But we’ve come back. Whatever it is in us that keeps us going turns back to our broken bodies. Every time we die, we step off whatever final path we’re walking and we come back. You just took longer. But you’re exactly as I remember you.” He gave a soft smile, “Except maybe sexier.”

“I remember you.” Coulson reached up to run his hands through the thick black hair. “I thought your extreme competence was the sexiest thing I’d seen in a while. It reminded me of Barton and Romanoff.”

Ward blushed.

“I never told anyone that I was thinking about adding you to a specialist team. That’s how I know that those memories are real. They couldn’t have known. You remember us.”

He didn’t know what to say. Telling Coulson that he was impossible to forget would sound trite in the face of the man’s pain.

“I feel lost, like I’ve misplaced myself. I remember Tajiti and I remember begging them to let me die. Those memories make me wonder what’s real. How do you do it? How do you keep yourself together? Keep yourself whole? Everything feels shrouded in darkness and lies.”

Ward was still straddling him. He considered the question before responding, “Before joining the team, I would request the hardest, most dangerous mission available and make sure I succeeded. These days, I come find one of you and I let myself fall as deeply as possible into subspace. I can’t hide from who I am when I’ve gone deep. I can’t be anyone other than myself.”

As expected, that response earned him a smile.

“That’s not a recourse available to me.” Phil pulled him close. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you trust me with that part of you. Only the strongest people I know are able to submit. I don’t have it in me to give up control.”

His words sparked a thought. Ward looked down at him, “When was the last time you experienced dom-space?”

Coulson blinked. “I can’t remember.” He tightened his grip. “Sessions with you are amazing and extremely satisfying but I don’t remember the last time I hit that ceiling.”

“We should take you there.” Ward said.

Phil was shaking his head. “No. I could lose control. I could hurt you.”

“We could use a chaperone.” Grant suggested. “Skye could guide you into the right mindset. Or May could stay nearby. You know Fitz will insist on being there if you drop.”

Of all of them, Fitz experienced dom-drop the most. After an intense session, he’d feel guilty and depressed. The adrenaline dip left him emotionally raw. Seeing Ward moving gingerly the next day could send him into torrents of apologies. Ward and the team were careful to provide each other with the same level of aftercare they provided Ward.

“We can’t.” Coulson said. “We’re doing that competition tomorrow. I don’t want to exhaust you before that.”

“Hey.” Ward pulled Coulsons face up. “No one is going to prioritize a kinky orgy over your wellbeing. You know that. If this is something you want, we can make it happen. We’ll just alter tomorrow’s timetable to give us both some rest.” He didn’t add that Phil responded best to service submission and slow builds and that Ward was certain he could handle it easily.

Coulson hesitated before saying, “I would like to try this. If you’re certain you-”

Ward cut him off with a kiss. “Choose whoever you want, take half an hour to decide on the starting scene, and let me know. I’m going to go get clean.

“Use the soap I gave you.” Coulson ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Ward winked cheekily before getting off the man’s lap. He claimed one more kiss and left the room.


	3. I see you, I know what you want, I know what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward and Phil bring each other peace.

Jemma slid into the shower with him. She waved away his apology for interrupting her evening with May. “Hush. We were just trying out a new toy. That can wait.” Her fingers slid down his back, gently parting his ass cheeks and working him open. “What you’re doing for Coulson is more important.”

Ward smiled against her hair. Of course the team understood. They would do anything for one another. He tried to relax onto her fingers.

“We’re reorganizing the main room for your scene. We’ll all be nearby. Are you okay with that?” 

Yes. A million times, yes! “That’s fine. I like when you’re there.”

Jemma playfully bit each of his nipples. He growled and grabbed her ass, bringing the lithe body closer. She laughed and managed to gasp out a quick, “We can’t.” When Ward released her she said, “Skye will be angry if I get you too excited. You’re starting tonight in chastity.” 

He laughed. “Then you should probably take your fingers out of me.”

She grinned down at his half-hard cock. “I suppose.” She removed her fingers and made the water hotter. “Finish up, Skye will fill you in on the plan.”

Ward missed her attention as soon as she left the shower. Despite the higher temperature of the water, he felt colder without Jemma touching him. He finished his toilette and headed out of the bathroom as he rubbed the towel through his hair.

Skye was waiting for him. She wore the smile that meant she was proud of him. It was impossible not to preen under that approving look.

“You’re doing a good thing.” She told him. “This is what he needs.” Deft hands were fitting the chastity cage on him. “We’re going to do some light role-play for him.”

Ward had expected as much. He put on the loose shirt and pants that she handed over.

“Resist a little. Make him work for his dominance. Give him a reason to lean into the scene.” She instructed. “Use your instincts. Don’t resist going deep, okay? It isn’t your responsibility to bring him to top-space. If what he’s doing brings you down, I don’t want you to force yourself up. Seeing you trust him is going to help a lot. Understood?”

“Understood.” Ward responded.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Shield.”

Skye looked up at him with adoration in her eyes. “So proud of you. You’re amazing.” She claimed a kiss before laying out the scene.

***

Ward stumbled into the room, glaring over his shoulder at May.

“Eyes forward.” She barked, pushing him again.

Grant stopped in front of Coulson. The man was sitting in a chair, examining his drink and ignoring the proceedings. Melinda May forced him to his knees. He gifted her with another scathing look. That earned him a quick slap. She grinned fiercely, enjoying the opportunity to manhandle him.

“Enough.” Coulson’s voice ordered. He stared down his nose at Ward, making the man shiver.

“He was the best of the lot, sir.” May stood over Ward, prepared to react.

Phil’s normally warm eyes swept over him, taking in his confrontational posture. “You have service training, boy?”

He scowled, “I’m not a boy.”

May growled warningly. “Answer the question.” She put heavy hands on his shoulders and squeezed.

“Yes, I have service training.” Ward responded through gritted teeth. He flushed at the sharp stare.

“Master.”

“What?” He squeaked.

“Yes, I have service training, Master.” Phil repeated.

Eyes flashing, Ward considered the word, rolling it around in his mouth as if it would burn his tongue.

Melinda May grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Do as he says!”

“Leave us.” Coulson ordered.

“But, sir-” She silenced quickly and gave a quick nod before leaving the room.

Ward pretended not to shrink beneath the man’s assessing stare.

“Get me another drink.”

The order was short and clipped.

Grant rose, every inch the resentful servant. He walked slowly to the bar, pouring the drink as he continued to glare angrily. He stalked over to the still-seated man and placed the drink on a coaster.

“Try again.”

Ward didn’t move.

Phil looked up at him and then to the glass in his hand. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Hearing the edge in the man’s voice, Ward spun around and returned to the bar. This time, he held the glass out. “Your drink.”

Coulson’s nose flared dangerously.

“Master.”

He nodded. “Close. Try again.”

Third time’s the charm. Ward knelt in front of the chair with the drink. “Your drink, Master.”

“Adequate.” Coulson accepted the drink and gave it a sip. “Undress.”

Ward didn’t gaped. “Here? In front of you?” He didn’t see the hand cross his face in a forceful slap. Coulson’s stance promised dire repercussions if Ward continued to hesitate. “Yes, Master.” He began removing his clothes. He could feel the heat of Coulson’s gaze as he bared his abs and then his chest. The loose pants were last, putting Ward’s chastity cage on display.

“You will have to earn your freedom.” Phil informed him.

“Yes, Master.” Ward was bright red, twitching with a desire to hide his groin.

Coulson’s hand brushed his cheek. “Such a beautiful blush. Are you going to be good for me, boy?”

Ward had just begun relaxing into the hand. He flinched, “I’m not a boy!”

Suddenly rough hands were in his hair. “You’re whatever I say you are.” Coulson shook him a little. “You’re my boy until I decide otherwise. Hear me?”

Ward was silent, forcing Coulson to shake him by the hair again. “Yes, Master.” He ground out. Strong fingers pinched his nipple. “Yes, Master!” He said again, quickly.

“Better.” Coulson dropped him. “Let’s see you work. There are dirty dishes in the sink. Clean them.”

Remembering the quick response to his previous resistance, Ward stood. “Where is the kitchen, please, Master?”

Coulson showed him the way. “Washed and dried.” He watched Ward begin to work, taking pleasure in the way the man moved. He leaned against the wall, drinking periodically from the glass he still held. “You’re doing very well, boy.”

Ward’s shoulders dropped in a release of tension. “Thank you, Master.” He seemed genuinely relieved by the praise. He continued until the small sink was empty.

“Good boy.”

Colour blossomed across Grant’s cheeks. “Thank you, Master.”

“Back to the living room with you.” He was pleased by the way Ward moved quickly. “Sit,” Coulson pointed to the spot next to his chair.

Ward did as he was told.

“Good. I have some work to do. You’re to stay silent.”

“Yes, Master.”

Coulson smiled. He picked up a book and began reading. Soon his hand reached out to find Ward’s head. He slowly pet the dark hair, rubbing gently against the scalp. Ward sighed; he loved this. All of his dom/mes knew how much he craved this submissive position with his dom/me’s hands touching him. Coulson’s fingers were slowly bringing him down. He felt himself lose hold on the tension and stress of the here-and-now.

“Such a good boy.” Phil whispered as he began tugging at the hair. Ward’s moan of appreciation made Coulson’s pants tighten. The sound seemed to reverberate up his leg and arm into his skull. He varied his movements, trying to pull more of those delicious sounds from the man. 

Grant had his cheek pressed against Phil’s thigh, arms around the leg as he let himself drift.

“Ward.” It didn’t matter that they’d fallen out of the role-play. The utterly trusting look the sub gave as he stared up at Phil made the man spasm. Ward’s eyes dilated at the sudden tight pain in his scalp. His mouth fell open, a low, needy sound escaping him. Coulson stared down, feeling the sub’s calm acceptance start to overwhelm the larger worries he held.

When Grant licked his lips to ease their dryness, the sight of his tongue inflamed Coulson’s need. “Remove my pants.” His voice was rough with need.

Ward’s strong hands were quick to undo the belt, button, and zipper. He pulled them smoothly down the dom’s legs. “Oh.” His tone was reverent as he discovered the lack of underwear.

“Stand.” Coulson ordered. “Fold my pants and then come back.” He smiled lazily at the perfect creases that Ward maintained in the slacks. “Legs apart.” He made quick work of the chastity cage, grinning when Ward’s cock immediately started twitching. “Back down.” Coulson opened his legs to give Grant access.

Being on his knees again, staring up at Coulson, was like being wrapped in the warmest blanket. He felt safe here and he wanted to make Coulson feel the same.

“Please, sir.” He begged breathlessly. “Please let me suck you. I’ll make it so good.” He used his teeth to nip at the tips of the man’s fingers. When they moved, he pulled them into his mouth, giving each one special attention.

Coulson grew harder, cock curving up towards his stomach. Every time Ward’s tongue swirled around his finger, it sent a flash of arousal through his stomach. “Are you getting hard for me, Ward? Is this turning you on?”

The words sifted through the cocoon of Grant’s pleasure. He sucked harder in response, peering up at Coulson through dark lashes, begging with his eyes to be allowed the prize he wanted.

“So good for me.” The sub’s pleading brown eyes were making Coulson feel drugged. He knew it was the endorphins reacting to the fierce thrill of dominance. He didn’t care. “Suck me.”

Soon that swirling tongue was around his cock while Ward continued to struggle to keep his eyes open. “So perfect.”

Coulson stroked the hollowed cheeks. It was getting hard to speak clearly as pleasure and the heady joy of Ward’s submission reached questing tendrils across his mind. He clutched at Grant’s head, forcing him down further on his straining member. He didn’t miss the way Ward’s entire body seemed to melt into the tight grip, welcoming the promise it made.

“Oh yes.” Coulson whispered, using his hand to control the sub’s head as it bobbed up and down on his cock. He wasn’t gentle, enjoying how pliant Ward had become. He shot down the throat without warning. Grant didn’t stop his suction until Coulson pushed him away.

Ward was trembling. His eyes were completely blown out. He whimpered and reached out for Coulson, desperate for more contact.

Phil let him rest his head in his lap. He realized that Ward was murmuring softly, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Coulson stared down at the man; he’d never met anyone who took such satisfaction in pleasing others, in being controlled.

“I want to whip you.” 

Ward couldn’t restrain his wanton moan. “Yes! Please. Anything.” His hips thrust against Coulson’s leg. He wanted the pain. He craved it.

“Stand. Hands out.” Coulson forced himself to focus on Ward. He took in every inch of the sub’s body from the toes that curled into the floor to the mussed hair. A constant stream of pre-cum was leaking onto the floor.

Ward had no desire to resist. He let his hands be bound together and then connected above him. A distant part of his brain reminded him that the rest of the team were watching him closely. They would be just out of sight. The knowledge did nothing to squash his arousal. He wanted them all touching him.

The first line of pain seared across his buttocks. Coulson was using a three-stranded tawse. “More! Please!” Ward begged. “I want it. Want it so much!”

Every pleading word washed over Coulson. His mind felt tight and focused. It was as if a rubber band was stretching between him and Ward. Each time his hand came down to leave more welts across the man’s back, the band stretched until, as Ward continued to beg, it snapped.

A sudden perfect clarity rested over him. He became hyperaware of every movement around him. He could feel each thought as it surfaced and was discarded. Ward’s gasping breaths sounded loud in his ears. Behind him, he could hear voices whispering in hushed arousal.

Eyes trained back on Ward, he continued the whipping. He knew, without conscious awareness where each of the three strands would land. He knew, almost before they were spoken, what words Ward would say. He knew, even though Grant wouldn’t say it, what the man wanted.

Coulson walked around the body. The glistening sweat shone so brightly on his sub’s flesh. He brought the tawse down hard on the pert nipples, watching Ward tremble. The sub was losing control. It wouldn’t be long. He just needed one more thing. One more strike.

Phil raised his arm, needing to make this perfect for the both of them. With a practiced flick, two strands caught Ward’s balls while the third left a white-hot stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip.

Ward screamed his voice raw, shooting hard. He sobbed his gratitude, the sounds he made delighted Coulson.

“Such a good boy.” Phil whispered as he plastered himself against the reddened back. “I’m going to fuck you. You want me in you.”

“Yes.” He continued to cry. “Yes, want you so much.” He pushed back. “I’m ready.”

Coulson knew Ward wasn’t at all ready. He slicked up his fingers and pushed them against the man’s opening. He revelled in the increased awareness of the velvet-soft sides and the way they fluttered around his fingers. The noises Ward made dropped into his consciousness like raindrops on parched soil.

Bringing his hyper-focus back to his sub, Coulson slid into the tight body. He moved slowly, relishing the soft heat. It didn’t take long for him to empty himself for a second time. Ward’s delighted squirm as the cum shot into him made Coulson smile. Still inside the man, he released the cuffs and guided them down to the floor.

Ward was blinking up at him, still floating in subspace.

Phil slipped out of him. “Thank you.” He bent down to kiss the tractable young man.

Still smiling, Ward wrapped his arms around Coulson and fell asleep.

Slowly, Phil’s world became less intensely real. His thoughts and emotions took on a less diamond-like clarity. It was a welcome change. He breathed easier as sounds faded back.

Melinda May approached them quietly. Skye was right behind her. They both peered down at him with tiny smiles. Coulson remained silent, his awareness was still seeping away from the corners of his mind that had, just moments ago, been so brightly lit. May watched his eyes, nodding when she saw him centered again inside himself.

“Skye will put Ward to bed and stay with him. You’re with me.”

It was so easy to let Melinda take over. He’d remembered every moment ever spent with her. He knew each facet of their relationship. He let himself be lifted to his feet, watching as Skye tucked herself around Ward’s naked body. He couldn’t hear what she whispered, but he knew she would take good care of him.

Tucked into his bed, he smiled at the peace that lay over the entire plane.


	4. Forbidden Words

The smell of breakfast and coffee finally wormed their way into Ward’s dreams. He woke up when his stomach growled loudly. He could feel eyes on him.

“It’s just me.” Jemma’s voice soothed the growing tension.

He opened his eyes. “You’re not _just_ anything.” He flirted, thrilled by the pleased smile it earned him.

“Skye didn’t want you to wake up alone. She’s making breakfast.”

Ward stretched. “What time is it?”

“A little after nine a.m. for us. Somewhere around seven a.m. local time.”

He could feel that they’d landed sometime in the middle of the night.

“We’re in North Dakota.” Jemma provided. “Using one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. airfields to refuel and get provisions. Melinda wants to be in the air again in a few hours. But we don’t know where we’re going.”

“I guess we should find out.” Ward threw on the loose clothing he’d worn the night before. “But first, breakfast!”

The team was hovering around the kitchen, drawn there by the delicious smells of sauteed onions and peppers.

“Someone set the table.” Skye said. “And make sure that AC is awake.”

Melinda May took out a stack of plates. “He was awake when I left his room this morning.”

Jemma gave a quick nod, indicating that she’d go get him. Skye shook her head, handed the spatula to the scientist and started pulling off her shirt before she was even out of the room.

Fitz was smiling as his eyes followed her naked torso out of the room. “That’s one way to greet the day.”

Jemma rolled her eyes at him. “Help May with the table. I’ll finish the food.” She moved everything off the range to keep it warm. Knowing Skye and Phil, breakfast wouldn’t start for at least twenty minutes, and that’s if they rushed.

When Skye’s laughter didn’t filter through the halls, Jemma frowned. May, on the other hand, was smiling. “Let’s get everything ready.”

Ward had been silent since walking into the main room. He sipped at his coffee while he relaxed. The briefest flash of jealousy clouded his features before clearing away; neither Phil nor Melinda ever had morning sex with him.

Skye’s voice floated out to them. She was animatedly discussing something while Coulson’s deeper voice occasionally interjected.

Skye was still shirtless when she sat down at the table. “Let’s eat!”

They served themselves from the various platters. Skye had made all the necessary fixings for breakfast burritos. There was a general silence as they ate.

***

Despite the team’s desire to know their next destination, there was no hurry in starting the competition. They did the dishes while smirking at Ward, silently teasing him about his naked dishwashing the night before. He blushed continuously until Phil came up behind him to whisper praise into his ear.

After the cleanup was finished, there was some organization of supplies to see to. It had been a while since they’d stopped at a properly stocked airfield and all their requisitions had been filled. Ward split his time between helping the scientists move boxes around their lab and inspecting the weapons with May.

By the time they’d finished, it was nearly 1300 local time. May took the plane into the sky, wanting to head south, regardless of their final destination.

Jemma brought them together. “I’ve re-organized the competition. There will be 80 minutes for the first part of the competition instead of the two hours. After that, we keep to the fifteen minute sessions and five minute break until we’ve each gone four times. Breaks for food remain the same. How does that sound?”

They waited for Ward to respond.

“Perfect.” He smiled into their expectant faces.

Simmons clapped her hands. “Alright, we have fifteen minutes to get ready. Meet back here when you’re done.” She turned to Ward, dragging him closer. She kissed him and played with his body until the others had returned.

Skye loudly cleared her throat. “I thought I got first go.”

Jemma blushed. “You slept with him last night. I’ve missed him.” She stepped back, looking a bit mussed. “But you’re right. It’s your turn.”

The rest of the team made themselves comfortable on the furniture while Skye looked at Ward. “Let’s start by getting those clothes off.” She pulled off his shirt. “I love your body.” She scratched gently down his chest, making him groan. “Are you hard for me, Ward?”

“Yes.” He hissed.

“Shall I take off your pants and find out?” The hacker didn’t wait for a reply. In fact, she didn’t even remove his pants, just lowering them enough to pull out the aching cock. She spent the rest of her five minutes slowly stroking him; never enough to bring him over, but enough to keep him on edge. This was a competition and if she could get Ward so riled up that he lost control when it was Fitz’s turn, she would be ahead of the game.

Simmons gave her a one minute warning and then a 30 second before signaling an end.

Grant was already panting as he swayed where he stood.

Jemma informed him of his three minute break and pointed to a table that had been piled with water, juice, fruit, and energy bars.

“What happens if he ejaculates during a break?” Phil wanted to know, eyes laughing at the blush that bloomed on Grant’s cheeks. “Not that I don’t trust your control.” He kissed the man.

Simmons shrugged. “I hadn’t honestly considered that. Ward has never let me down.”

The blush grew deeper at the high praise.

She smiled up at him, “However, my pet, if you would like a cock ring during your breaks, you have only to say so.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” He whispered, hot shame rising through him as his dom/mes discussed his predicament.

The three minutes were quickly over.

Fitz led him to a couch and straddled his legs. They spent their five minutes lip-locked. Fitz nibbled the swollen lips and sucked on the man’s tongue. He didn’t touch the still-dripping cock but Ward was clearly interested in the proceedings and stayed hard throughout the make-out session.

The engineer was pleased by how reluctant Ward was to let him get up. “Don’t you worry. I have plenty of plans for later.”

Melinda May was waiting patiently for her turn. She connected Ward’s arms above his head and grabbed Jemma to her. The two began undressing one another. Ward wanted to be part of the writhing bodies. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to be the one making May gasp and Jemma sigh.

Five minutes later, Jemma wasn’t done thrusting her fingers into Melinda. Skye offered to untie Ward but he asked only for more water while his eyes remained riveted on the two bodies. Jemma chose to continue working on Melinda for her five minutes. May was soon making the sounds they all knew meant she was close. Simmons bit the woman’s nipples just as Skye was giving the 30 second warning, thumb pressing harder against May’s clit.

Ward whimpered as Melinda’s back bowed and she came. He strained against the bindings, eyes dilated.

Phil untied him while Jemma and May cleaned up. “My turn.” He positioned Ward on his knees, ass up. “You’re beautiful like this.” He spent his time slowly working the sub open. He gave the occasional stroke to the purple head but used the time to indulge in the singular focus of working his fingers into his boy.

No one wanted Phil’s session to end. They’d watched in rapt (if aroused) attention at the way Grant reacted to Coulson’s hands.

When Skye moved to take her second turn, Ward was desperate. The dom/mes had to be extra careful to avoid giving their sub the completion he needed. Skye spent her time with Ward’s head in her lap, whispering filthy fantasies into his ear. Fitz fed his cock deep down the man’s throat. Melinda paddled his ass and then Jemma blindfolded him and played with his nipples. Coulson went back to finger fucking the luscious ass.

Jemma was smiling down at Ward when the last session was over. “You did so well, pet.” She kissed his cheek. “Would you like to ejaculate, now?”

Ward nodded frantically. “Yes, please!”

“Of course. Would you like to choose who gets the honours?”

Ward’s stomach dropped. He looked at the people he cared for most in the world. They were all so eager to bring him to completion. “Shield!”

All five dom/mes stepped back.

“What do you need?” Jemma asked into the silence.

“Just- maybe just a hug?” The words came out tremulous and uncertain.

Simmons moved forward to offer comfort. “Of course, pet. Any time.” When Ward’s trembling had subsided, she let the others approach and offer their own support. He sat down heavily on the couch, Phil and Skye on either side of him, the others hovering close.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Phil wanted to know, hoping to debrief now that Ward was calmer.

“I just couldn’t. I couldn’t decide. It’s like making me choose which one of you I love mos-” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. In the silence that followed, he threw himself across the room, fleeing to his bunk and locking the door.

_Love_ was a word they never said. It was too dangerous in their line of work. And now he’d screwed up the best thing in his life. Phil would have to assign him to another team, it was protocol. They couldn’t afford that kind of liability; not with the situations in which they normally found themselves.

A hesitant knock reminded him that he wasn’t alone. “Ward, it’s Skye. Open up, please.”

Ward shoved earphones over his head and turned up the music. It did little to drown out the sound of each subsequent person knocking on his door. He could feel the vibrations, even if he couldn’t hear what they said. Worse still, he knew who they were, so attuned to the ways they walked and moved around the bus, so attuned to the rhythms with which they knocked.

He couldn’t face them. Not now, not when everyone’s safety depended on him leaving. All he wanted was to keep the memories of their attention and care. Today had been beautiful until his traitorous mouth had ruined it.

It was time to be strong. Time to accept the reality. There were no tears; he wouldn’t cry outside of a scene and he wouldn’t get to scene again for a long, long time. He didn’t think he could stand to submit to someone that wasn’t one of his dom/mes.

He grew angry, channeling his sorrow into impotent rage. How dare they! They’d destroyed him for others! He couldn’t trust anyone after them. How would he find someone else that gave him everything he needed?

Skye - her way of using role-play and the humiliation he craved to express how much she cared. Her sheer joy in the act of sex and the way she could slip in and out of her roles. Now he would have to keep her teasing, bright smile and the memory of her laugh as a balm against the inevitable loneliness.

May - her uncompromising demand for perfection, regardless of whether he was fighting or submitting. Her understanding of his need to let go of control. He’d gained her trust and now it was worthless.

Phil - his respect, care, and strength. The way he made Ward feel proud of his submission and his needs. Now Ward needed too much - they had no choice but to end it.

Jemma - The scary, savant-like knowledge of his body and the way she could play him like a fiddle. The way she never got angry at him -- until now, judging by the way she had pounded on his door.

Fitz - His unwavering certainty that Ward would submit; that Ward was worthy of submitting. The way he could make Ward feel safe, despite his diminutive size. Now Ward would never again wear his collar; never again give in to him.


	5. Lost… and found?

Grant fell into a fitful sleep, waking up as he felt the plane descending. Had Phil chosen their location? He must have. They would be returning to the Hub for Ward’s immediate reassignment. They’d only been about 5 hours away; an easy flight for May.

Phil knocked on his door. “Grant? We’ve landed. Come out when you’re ready. Someone will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ward said quietly. “I can find my way alone.” He didn’t need an agent to escort him anywhere.

There was silence while Phil thought. “Alright. I’ll tell them not to stay. Don’t take too long.”

It was kind of him to give Ward extra time. Phil was a good agent, he did what was right for his people.

Ward packed and repacked his bag five times. He included his clothes, emergency stash of cash, and various passports. He debated, over and over, whether to bring the gifts the team had given him. He decided against it; thinking it best that the Hub’s scanners not pick up a pile of sex toys. He could trust the team to clean out the bunk before it was given to another.

As promised, the Bus was empty. Ward walked purposefully to the back and lowered the loading door to step into completely unexpected heat. Humid air swirled around him. This wasn’t the Hub. Had they landed at one of the tropical locations? It made sense to give the rest of the team a chance at a small vacation. 

He smiled; at least Skye would be happy. May would look completely at ease in her black leather. Phil wouldn’t even be sweating in his suit, though tropical settings weren't his favourite anymore. Fitz would be complaining about sunburns while Simmons tried to lather cream on each of them.

A sharp ache stabbed through him. He wanted to find them and say one last goodbye. Good sense overrode that thought. If they’d wanted to say goodbye, they would have waited for him on the Bus. This would be easier for everyone.

Taking one last look at the only place that had ever felt like home, Ward left to find the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters that must be around here somewhere.

***

An hour later, he wasn’t exactly lost, but he was completely confused. There was no indication of any type of military or intelligence compound in the area. He’d spiralled out from the plane, hoping to find something. When that didn’t work, he’d followed the single road out of the tiny airport. The predominate language of the people around him was English.

When he finally asked someone where he was, they looked at him askance and said, “Hawaii, near Hilo. You need to stop drinking.”

“Yeah. Thanks, man.” Ward headed in the direction the local had pointed.

Three miles later, he arrived at the outskirts of the city. What the hell was going on? There was no indication of where he should go or what he should do. Too weary to think about his next steps, Ward took a room in a small hotell. A cold shower rinsed off the worst of the sand and dirt with the added benefit of numbing his core.

Think, Ward. Think! Why would Coulson leave you here? Where are you supposed to go? What are you supposed to do? The only thing that made sense was that Phil was giving him a chance to run away; to leave the agency and avoid the humiliation of being reassigned. He gave a small half-sob-half-laugh. Good ol’ Coulson, still looking out for him, even now.

Reminding himself that he needed to eat, he went in search of a restaurant. The sushi place around the corner was good enough and certainly fresh enough to satisfy him. When someone seated behind him laughed exactly like Jemma, Ward lost his appetite. He paid his bill and left.

He spent the rest of his evening watching terrible television and trying hard not to think about his former team. They’d probably be finishing some sort of delicious dinner and heading back to the Bus. 

There wasn’t enough alcohol in the mini-bar to numb the growing pain in his heart. Still sober enough to find an open liquor store, Ward remedied the situation by purchasing two bottles of the best vodka he could find.

Each finger of the clear liquid dulled the edges of his memories. By the time the first bottle was half finished, he was anesthetized enough to sleep.

***

Head pounding, Ward immediately wished that Jemma was there with her hangover remedy. He downed some water and advil before leaving the hotel in search of breakfast and possibly a workout.

Everywhere he looked, he saw one of the team. Desperate to avoid the painful reminders, he returned to his room and turned on the television. Even there, in curly haired men and playful women, Ward saw the people he loved.

The rest of the day was spent in drunken self-pity. He ate the rations bars he’d brought with him instead of going outside.

***

On the Bus, Phil was the only one remaining calm. Fitz was trying to reprogram his bots to search for Ward. Jemma was monitoring Skye’s anxiety attacks while trying not to have one of her own. And May had ransacked Ward’s bedroom to find any clue of his location.

"He took his cash, IDs, clothes, and the knives he doesn't think I know about. He left all his standard issue tech and all our gifts." She reported. 

"What the hell was he thinking?" Fitz demanded. 

“He doesn’t love us.” Skye said, the blanket wrapped around her making her look even younger. “He left without saying goodbye. Didn’t join us at the hotel. He’s leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. or - well - he’s at least leaving us. He knew we could track him from his phone.”

Phil grimaced.

Fitz rounded on Jemma. “This is your fault!”

“Mine!?” She yelled. “We all heard what you said he was locked in his room! You threatened to punish him if he didn’t come out!”

“I thought that would work! _You_ told him we wanted to collar him!”

“We _do_ want to collar him!”

“Not anymore.” Skye growled.

May put her in a headlock. “If you ever say that again, I will bury you in the middle of the desert where no one can find you. I don’t care if you’re angry and I don’t care if you’re hurt. You’re going to help us find him.”

Skye whirled when May loosened her grip and slapped the woman as hard as she could. “You’re not the only one with backup plans. Don’t ever threaten me again or, so help me-” She took a deep breath. “You can’t keep threatening me with death when you’re trying to test me. Grant left. He’s gone and doesn’t want to be found. He left us. Threatening me doesn’t change that.”

The pilot swung Skye over her shoulder and stalked down the hall.

Fitz managed a weak but cheeky grin. “Oooh! Angry girl-on-girl sex. I want to watch.”

Jemma hit the back of his head.

“Fine, fine! Angry woman-on-woman sex. I still want to watch.”

Phil smiled at him for trying to diffuse some of the tension. “They work closest with Grant. They’ll-”

Angry shouts that soon turned into moans echoed through the Bus.

“Shut the door!” Phil yelled, nodding to himself when the noises grew muffled. “Let’s focus. We can’t use our usual search tools because we don’t want a record of Ward going AWOL. Fitz, finish reprogramming the bots. Skye has already hacked the traffic cameras. He’s too good at moving without being seen. He’s staying off the radar.”

“I can program them, but I need something to search.” Fitz said.

“Jemma, you have all the data from the sensors around the Bus. I want as many different readings as possible for Grant; thermal - awake, sleeping, in pain, having sex, anything. Chemical signatures for all of those states as well. As well as anything else you can provide. Give the information to Fitz. No one is smarter than the two of you combined. Find him.”

“Yes, sir!” Jemma responded, energized by Phil’s faith and pleased to have a plan.

Phil kissed both of them. “I’m going to treat you each to an amazing evening when this is all settled. I promise. Just the two of us and however you want to spend the time.”

Jemma squealed giddily, “A homemade dinner together, box tickets to the symphony, and then your wonderful hands all over me in a private jacuzzi.”

“Anything you want. Find Ward first.” He softened the order by pulling her close and nuzzling her cheek.

Fitz was already working on his bots. Phil gently kissed the back of his neck. Fitz spun on his chair to drag Coulson closer. He inhaled the reassuring scents that always clung to Phil. “Twelve hours of food, drinks, and sex. A king sized bed with silk sheets.” Fitz said quietly. “I want to be close to you. I miss your mouth, your hands, and your body.” 

“And I miss yours.”

Fitz was able to dredge up a smile before turning back to his work.

***

Ward _had_ to shake off this lethargy. Twenty-four hours of sleeping and drinking had left him feeling physically ill on top of his emotional turmoil.

Groaning, he took a long, hot shower, scrubbing his body in a vain attempt to feel clean. He closed his eyes when he reached his groin, not wanting to think about the last hands that had touched him. Over the last day, he’d effectively managed to squash the arousal that his hasty words had never seen fulfilled. He sighed in relief when there wasn’t even the slightest twitch of interest from his flaccid cock. 

Feeling slightly better, and certainly less hungover, Ward went to the hotel pool. He dove in, ignoring everyone else as he did laps until his arms felt like noodles. He didn’t register the lustful looks that followed him, though he’d normally at least do a mental threat assessment.

After another hot shower he made his way to the beach. Smells of coconut, pineapple and roasted meat filled the air. He filled his stomach with real food and chose fruit juice instead of the available cocktails from the beach-side bars.

Walking anonymously through the crowds made him feel a little better. He ignored everything and everyone, preferring not to think. He didn’t realize that he’d left the throngs of people until the beach gave way to grass. The path slowly rose until he was standing on a cliff, looking out over the ocean.

Ward sat thinking about the twists and turns his life had taken. His time with Phil’s team would remain a bright spot, no matter how it had ended. In time, he knew, the pain of their sudden separation would fade and he’d find someone else to trust. He shouldn’t be focused on the past. He needed to decide his next steps. Should he return to S.H.I.E.L.D? Should he strike out on his own? Maybe contact the Avengers and see if they needed an extra body?

Each option was considered briefly before being discarded. His mind didn’t want to entertain any thought other than returning to the people that he loved.

Grant bit the inside of his cheek, refusing to cry at how easily he’d labelled his feelings for the team. Over the last few months, he’d been forcibly letting his mind skitter away from the word. But now that he’d said it, now that they knew how he felt, there was no point in denying the reality. He would carry this love for as long as he lived.

***

“We found him.” Fitz announced. “A camera on the boardwalk picked up a partial of his face before he turned back towards the beach. We’re working on tracing his path and pinpointing his destination or origin. We’ll let you know when we have more.”


	6. Found…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter :-)

Not for the first time, Fitz wished that someone had developed a personal-sized cloaking device or invisibility cloak that worked and didn’t also make you crazy or kill you. He sighed.

“Cloaking device?” Jemma asked as she avoided one of the many drunk tourists who found their fleet of robots so fascinating.

“Yea.” He went back to navigating Sleepy through the crowds, trying to pick up traces of Ward like a well-trained dog. “It’s the power source that’s a problem.”

Jemma nodded absently.

“Properly recording and projecting the images from all sides in real-time is computationally intensive. Especially if you’re moving. Especially if it's cloth.” Fitz continued to mumble to himself, trying to avoid the possibility that they wouldn’t find what they were looking for.

May was standing nearby with a video camera, pretending to be fascinated by the crowds.

“Thermal imaging is pointless.” Jemma carefully put away that bot. “Too much sun and too many people. Any trace of him is gone.”

She followed Fitz slowly up the path they believed Ward had taken.

“Got it!” Fitz whispered exuberantly. “Found a trace of him. We’re going the right way.”

He didn’t wait for Jemma or May to follow. Sleepy continued to fly ahead of them, sending information back to a tablet that Leo held.

Three blocks later, they stopped. “I lost him again. I don’t know what happened.”

May put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You got us closer. There are a few hotels along these streets and I haven’t seen a traffic camera since we left the main drag. This is a good place for him to hole up.”

“Shall we split up?” Jemma asked. “We’ll each take a hotel and ask around?”

May nodded while silently pointing out which building they should each take.

***

The day had been difficult but food and sunlight made everything seem lighter. It was hard to be miserable on the beaches of Hawaii.

Now that night had settled its velvety-soft darkness over the island, Ward couldn’t keep the sadness at bay. He tried, first, to drink at the hotel bar. He figured that it was better than drinking alone. When he couldn’t find the energy to flirt back with the bright eyes that stared at him from across the room, he stalked out of the room in self-disgust.

 _Get yourself together!_ He scolded. _She was hot. She was into you!_

He sighed. It didn’t matter how sexy any of them were. He’d felt no attraction to them; not the slightest involuntary twitch to indicate that he might be _up_ for that type of activity.

He walked despairingly back to his room, grabbing the vodka off the shelf, and choosing to forego a cup. The liquid burned smoothly down his throat, once again numbing the edges of his mind. He stared intently into the bottle, wondering how many more nights it would last and how long it would be until he could sleep without embracing its anesthetizing effects.

Ward had just opened the second bottle when the door clicked open. He grabbed the knife from his side-table, holding it steady only by resting his elbow against his stomach.

“Put it down.”

“Ward!”

“You fucking idiot!”

He recognized all three voices but they were backlit by the light streaming from the hallway. The knife dropped out of his hand and off the bed, just in time for a body to hurl itself against him.

“Ward!” Jemma was clearly trying to figure out how best to claim the same space his body inhabited. She wasn’t cuddling so much as fiercely demanding access to his physical location.

May calmly picked up the knife. It took her less than a minute to find its sheath and put it away.

Fitz scowled at the end of the bed, torn between joining Jemma on the mattress and giving the man a piece of his mind.

“Pack up.” May ordered. “I want us out of here in ten minutes.” She stared at Ward. “Not a word out of you until we’re on our way back to the Bus. I don’t care about your excuses.”

It wasn’t an order from his dom, it was an order from a fellow soldier. Ward levered himself out of the bed, just barely keeping Jemma from falling off the side.

Fitz and May packed the room. Ward didn’t have to tell May any of the hiding places he’d used for his extra cash and passports. She found them all, much to his professional dismay.

“Room’s too small for you to get very clever.” Melinda pointed out with a hint of smile. “Let’s go.” She let Jemma pull the man out of bed and find his shoes.

Ward followed dazedly. Fitz and Jemma were on either side while May took point. They shuffled him into a car with May at the wheel.

They were driving out of town when sobriety punched Grant in the stomach. “Oh god.” He curled against Fitz’s shoulder, realizing suddenly that he’d had it all wrong. They’d come looking for him.

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay.” Fitz whispered against his hair. “We have you.”

Jemma was plastered against his back, blatantly ignoring seatbelt safety so that she could touch as much of Ward as possible.

When he looked into the rearview mirror, he could see May’s eyes flitting between the road and him. When they finally met, the hard, dark eyes softened perceptibly. It was clear that she wanted to be back there with them but her primary duty was to see them all safely back to the Bus.

They bounced down the road while Ward continued to drink in the warmth of his teammates around him.

Coulson and Skye were waiting for them when the car arrived at the airfield.


	7. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward's return triggers a strong reaction from one of his teammates.

Phil smiled at the four returning individuals. Ward smiled back.

Skye launched herself down the ramp. “HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US! HOW. DARE. YOU. LEAVE. ME?!” She pummelled Ward's chest with angry fists. “You swore you’d never leave me alone! You swore it!” Furious tears were running down her face.

Coulson tried to pull her back. "Skye."

She twisted out of his arms. “After all of that? After last time? After everything we’ve done together? After everything we’ve been together? How could you just leave? I’ll never, _ever_ forgive you for this!”

“Skye!” Jemma shouted in horror.

The hacker turned on Simmons. “We thought we’d lost him forever! We thought he might be dead!”

“But he’s not.”

Skye stared at Ward. _He’s dead to me._ She wanted to say those words and tear his heart out. She wanted to make him feel exactly how she felt in this moment.

Both Phil and May had stepped closer, knowing all too well what she was capable of.

Taking Ward’s hands in hers, she kissed them. “I love you. I really do.”

Ward sobbed.

“But you broke the one promise I ever asked you to make. I stayed calm last time but you _promised_ you’d never leave.” She stepped back as Ward reached for her. “I’m so angry with you that I can’t think straight. I’m so angry that I just want to hurt you. I’m giving myself 72 hours to calm down. During that time, I won’t see or speak to you; we will not interact. Is that clear?”

“No!” Grant reached for her again.

With tears still streaming down her face, she turned and ran back to the Bus.

Like a puppet no longer being held up by Skye’s fear-fueled rage, Ward crumbled to the ground.

***

“May, Fitz, Jemma. Bring Ward inside. I’ve got Skye.” Coulson strode inside to search for the young woman.

“Quick, get him to Medical.” Jemma ordered. “He’s in shock.”

Within minutes, they had Ward on the table and covered in a heating pad.

“His pulse is weak, his colour is bad.” Jemma took notes. “I’m going to give him some extra oxygen and put him on a drip to keep him from dehydrating.” She worked methodically, trying her best to ignore the tight ball of fear in her chest.

Simmons walked around Fitz who was hovering. “Crying on him won’t help. Get out of the way. May, take him.” She pointed at the door.

***

Fitz flung himself out of the lab and towards Skye’s bunk. He tried desperately to break May’s tight grip. “Let me go!”

“That’s enough.” May shook him like a rag doll. “He triggered her worst fear. Skye doesn’t get calls from mom and dad on her birthday. Before meeting us, all she got was reminders of every foster home that didn’t want her. Feeling abandoned again was like reliving the worst moments of her life.”

Logic. Implacable logic.

“She hurt my boy.” Fitz argued weakly.

“She could have done far worse. Do you realize that? She’s learning to read emotions like you read scientific data. Both Ward and Phil have been giving her interrogation training. She could have torn him apart.”

Fitz spun against her, “So we should be thankful she remembered to be an adult at the last second?”

“Yes. Shut up and think for a second. What would have her do, instead? She told him that she loved him and then she explained herself. What more should she have done? What would you have done?”

Fitz couldn’t even consider being so mad at Ward that he would ignore him for three whole days. “I can’t forgive her for this.”

May shrugged. “You don’t have to forgive her. You have to respect her choice and focus on Ward. The next seventy-two hours are going to be hard on him.”

***

Phil walked quietly through the Bus. Skye’s weeping echoed down the corridor. He eventually found her in the storage closet, typing frantically on her computer while she cried. She looked up when Coulson opened the door. The man squeezed himself into the available space and sat down next to her.

“I’m writing a new program. The organo-nanobots FitzSimmons are working on should act as undetectable gps trackers. We’ll be able to find each other quickly. That is, if the bots don’t kill us first.” She deleted a section of code and quickly rewrote it.

“I’m proud of you for today.”

Skye was used to being confused by the way Phil thought. This one left her speechless.

“No really. I am.” He chuckled quietly. “You were scared but you didn’t take the last hit against an unarmed opponent.”

“I wanted to. I wanted to tear him down so he could never hurt me again.”

He dragged her into a hug. “You’re better than that.”

“Fitz and May are probably plotting how to kill me in my sleep. Jemma will probably provide the untraceable drug.”

Coulson nodded, “You’re going to have to talk to them. The choice you made hurt another member of our team; someone who isn’t used to protecting himself against us. But given your other options, I’m sure they’ll come around. They love you too and I doubt they’re planning on killing you.”

She gave him a rather watery attempt at a smile.

***

Fitz had already returned to the Medical lab. “He can’t stay here. Let’s get him comfortable in the common room.”

Simmons agreed. With May’s help, they settled him on the mat, an IV still dripping into his arm. Fitz had pillaged blankets and pillows from their beds, surrounding the sub with their scent.

Jemma turned when Phil entered. “He’s in shock.” She explained. “He’ll come out of it when he’s ready to face the world. The IV is for fluids.” She squeezed Phil’s shoulders. “We can’t leave him alone while Skye is avoiding him. I’ll sleep here tonight.”

Phil dropped down to nestle against him. “He’s so cold!”

“Restricted blood flow. Slow pulse. I have him on a warm saline drip. He’s overtired and will likely wake up tomorrow morning.”

Phil reached up to caress the clammy skin. “We love you so much. Skye loves you more than she can bear. It’s going to be okay.” He continued whispering into Ward’s ear until exhaustion took hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to prove that I'm still alive. Just got back from three weeks away without much time to write.

Ward awoke with Jemma and Phil holding hands over his chest. Simmons looked up at him and read the question in his eyes. The worried, sad, way that her brow knit together told him everything he needed to know; last night had really happened. He curled around their clasped hands and cried.

Phil wrapped himself around the broad shoulders.

“She hates me.” Ward whispered. “She hates me and she’ll never forgive me.”

Coulson kissed his neck while Simmons cradled his face. “That’s not true. She loves you more than she expected and she was terrified. She said she loved you.”

Ward let himself be rocked gently until he could no longer cry. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll bet you are!” Jemma stood. “When did you last consume something that wasn’t alcohol?”

The man ignored the question, wiped his eyes, and went to the kitchen. Simmons watched unhappily as he consciously shook off any sign of his submissive nature. He started pulling out piles of food from the fridge and building himself a massive sandwich.

“Ward-” Phil said hesitantly, “Are you alright?”

“Fine, sir.” He turned to Jemma, “Thanks for the IV drip and the oxygen. I feel great. No hangover. You’re the best.”

It was the false cheer that did it for her. She fled to her lab with a quick, “You’re welcome.”

Coulson remained to make sure the soldier finished the meal. He kept silent, not trusting himself with words.

***

It hardly seemed possible for two people to avoid one another on an airplane, but somehow, Skye managed to stay hidden.

The others watched in growing concern as Ward acted as if her absence was completely normal. They purposefully didn’t plan any group meals to avoid highlighting the empty chair. Someone was always nearby, keeping an eye on Grant.

“I’m fine!” He finally shouted at Jemma when she “just happened” to be hanging out in the workout area.

The scientist pursed her lips in disappointment. “Clearly.” She gathered her things and left without another word.

Before Ward could process the feeling of having yet another teammate disappear on him, May entered the room.

“Taking turns?” He asked viciously.

She looked him up and down. “Get ready to spar. You’ve had enough time off.”

Ward was more than happy to hit something or someone.

She smacked him hard in the shoulder when he flung himself at her without proper setup. “Idiot.” She snarled, helping him to his feet.

He attacked again.

At the end of their sparring, they were both dripping with sweat. May nodded approvingly at the way he’d pulled his focus onto the fighting. She let him walk away without following.

***

After a shower, Ward returned to his bunk. Someone, probably Phil, had unpacked his bags and put everything away exactly where it had been. Grant opened his side table to exam the pile of toys and lube.

He kicked himself for yelling at Jemma. When she was in the mood, she gave incredible handjobs. With a shake of his head, he dribbled some lube onto his cock and took himself in hand.

Five minutes later, he was ready to cry in frustration. Nothing he did made him hard. His cock lay soft and quiescent against his leg, clearly uninterested in his masturbation.

“That fucking bitch!” He shouted into the air, throwing the lube against the wall.

Phil knocked on his door less than a minute later. “Ward?”

He was honestly too tired to be angry at the quick response. “Yes?”

“Can I come in?”

He sighed and shoved his door open.

Phil took in the scene. “Come have a snack with me?”

Ward opened his mouth to rail against the overprotectiveness then slammed it shut when he looked up into Phil’s warm eyes. “Yeah. I could use something.” He hastily threw on some loose pants.

The smell of Earl Grey tea swept through the bus. Ward found himself able to laugh at how quickly FitzSimmons came tumbling out of their lab. “You two are a bit of a cliché.” He told them.

Jemma ignored the gibe as she inhaled deeply over the brewing pot.

Fitz put out a plate of cookies, crackers, and cheese. He took a seat next to Grant, pressing close.

Phil smiled at them as he poured cups of tea.

They drank in companionable silence until May arrived. “We have to be airborne in twelve hours.”

Phil nodded. “We can take a trip to the beach, later.”

Jemma sipped from her mug, “We still have access to the hotel’s space until tomorrow.”

Grant frowned, “Hotel?”

The others stared at one another, not sure what to say.

“We, uh, we expected you to join us at a hotel in Hilo.” Fitz said.

“Really? How the hell was I supposed to know that?” Grant demanded.

“Skye messaged your phone. We also left you notes! Everywhere!” Fitz pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

_Ward,_

_We’re at the Blue Lagoon hotel in Hilo. Come find us. We love you._

_\--- The Team_

May was frowning. “There was one in the cockpit, on the outside of your door, on the door of FitzSimmons’ lab, on the kitchen counter! You just left without looking around?”

Ward flinched away from May’s frustration. “I thought I was being sent away.”

Fitz reached out for him. “Every single one of us expressed our love while you were hiding in your room. Coulson specifically said that we’d never let you go.”

“I had my headphones on. I couldn’t hear you.”

Phil frowned. “What were you thinking when I told you that someone would be waiting for you?”

“That one of the Hub agents would escort me inside.”

His eyebrows went up, “You thought I would let some random agent take you from the Bus? Take you from the team? Without explanation or argument?” He pushed down hard on the anger that welled up inside him. Now was not the time to for that.

Ward flinched, he could tell that Phil was upset. “I broke the number one rule of teamwork; you don’t fall in love with your colleagues.”

“Tell that to the Avengers.” Coulson said. “We are the best S.H.I.E.L.D. team in the world. We are unconventional and we are successful. They don’t get to chose how we operate. I, for one, have loved you for a long time.”

“Me too.” Fitz agreed.

“Me too, pet.” Jemma was smiling.

“Since we first sparred.” May told him.

Ward was overwhelmed. “You never said anything!”

“We were waiting for you.” Jemma said. “We tried to show you how much we cared but we didn’t want to scare you. We agreed to let you say it first. And then you did and we were so happy! We planned a whole special evening to celebrate.”

The man was shivering, his attempts at staying neutral crumbled in the face of their declarations. “I ruined it, didn’t I?”

Jemma took her face in his hands. “No, love, not at all. There are plenty of things we could have done differently.” She dropped kisses against his forehead and cheeks.

Ward relaxed into the loving attention. He let them all touch him while he remained curled on the couch, fingers unknowingly gripping the note Fitz had handed him.

“What do you need?” Phil asked.

“Skye.” Ward said immediately, tears welling up again at the realization that she wasn't there. He forced them back.

“Grant...” Fitz whispered, “She needs time.”

“Why can't she just punish me and get it over with? I could take it. I need her.”

“She _is_ punishing you. And herself.” May pointed out. “But we've sworn to one another that we won't scene when we're angry. Even if Skye wanted to scene with you, we wouldn't let her.”

Ward scowled at May, annoyed at their heavy-handed tactics.

“That's enough.” Jemma said, voice sliding into her domme register. “We will protect you and one another at all costs. Skye is in no place to top right now and we won't let her.” She reached out to caress Grant's arm. “Is there anything else we can do for you?”

The man looked up into Coulson's understanding blue eyes, willing him to take control of a situation that he couldn't explain.

“Come here.” Phil opened his arms. He squeezed tightly around the solid torso. “I want to take you down a bit. I'd like to put you in the swing for an hour or two. Would that be okay?”

“Yes, sir!” He was so thankful to have this man in his life.

“We'll get the swing set up.” Fitz nodded towards Melinda May.

Jemma stood as well, gaze sliding wordlessly over all of them. The dom/mes knew where she was going and mentally wished her luck.


	9. Her Punishment (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye knows that she deserves to be punished.

“Ready?” Jemma asked Skye as she watched the hacker close her computer.

Skye was nodding. “So they chose you to start this?”

Simmons gave an apologetic smile, “The rest are setting Ward up for a session. Phil's going to put him in the sling for a while.”

“Let's do this.” Skye removed her clothes and followed Jemma to Coulson's office.

Jemma was silent as the other woman took several deep breaths and finally knelt to the ground. “Do you understand why we are punishing you?” Simmons asked softly, threading her fingers into the long hair.

“Yes, ma'am. I made a choice that hurt our boy.”

“The stress of it has made him impotent.”

Skye jerked, just barely aborting a movement to get up and run downstairs.

Jemma's hands tightened in her hair. “You don't get to take care of him right now. You lost that privilege when you swore not to speak to him for three days.”

Tears sprouted in Skye's eyes but she relaxed under Jemma's hands, accepting the truth of that statement. As she thought about Ward, anger welled up in the kneeling woman and she tensed again. “He broke his promise to me.”

The scientist's voice was gentle. “Yes. And he'll need to be punished for that. But you'll be punished first for hurting our boy.”

“I love him.” Skye whispered. “I didn't want to hurt him.”

Jemma knew that she didn't need to respond to such an obvious comment. Now was the time for action, not words. “Stand up.”

Skye threw her hair over her shoulder and rose. She watched Jemma's eyes travel up and down her torso. They lit up as they landed on Skye's chest. The hacker just barely refrained from rolling her eyes at the obvious joy Simmons felt at the prospect of tit-torture.

“Let's get those wrapped up, shall we?” Simmons said as she tugged hard on the already-firm nipples. Bondage rope was kept all over the plane; ostensibly for dealing with enemies who might board and need to be tied up. The reality was that none of them liked to go far when they had Ward at their mercy.

“Shoulders back, head up.” Jemma started by wrapped the rope under Skye's arms and over her shoulders, then down between her breasts and around her hips. Once she had a good base, Jemma began looping and tightening the rope around the soft flesh. Every time she brushed against a nipple, Skype hissed quietly. “It's going to get worse than this in a bit, love.”

“No shit.” The words were out of Skye's mouth before she could consider the stupidity of saying them.

Jemma gave her a wolfish grin. “Oh, Skye, you know better than that.”

The hacker hung her head. She did know better. When she was the one doing the punishing, she didn't accept any backtalk from the others. She'd gagged them all at least once to shut them up.

“That'll be ten additional hits with the paddle. Another comment like that and you'll get the cock gag, is that clear?”

“Yes, ma'am.” Skye said immediately.

“Good girl.” Jemma smiled again, reaching a hand between the woman's thighs.

Skye ground against the cool fingers, wanting more of their contact against her heated flesh. “Jemma! Oh god.” She jerked up.

“You'll have to earn that.” It was always a pleasure to work with someone who enjoyed sex (and orgasms) as much as Skye. Simmons could twist that desire into the best kind of torture. “Punishment first.” She pressed against Skye's back until she was pitched over Coulson's desk, her bound chest rubbing against the hard surface. “Legs further apart. Hands holding the top.”

Skye obeyed.

“You understand that this is a punishment? I'm not here to make you feel good.”

“Yes, ma'am.” She shivered, hundreds of possibilities running through her head.

“Ice first.”

Skye shrieked at the cold touch of silicon against her ass. “Jemma! No!” She whirled away from the desk.

The biologist kept her stance unthreatening. “This is a punishment, Skye. We've all sworn to accept them when they're deserved. Do you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes.” Skye breathed.

“What would you do if I were in your place?”

She'd fill her with a vibrating dildo until Jemma came twice. For a woman who hated penetration, it would be the worst punishment. “I'd do what you're doing.” She settled back down on the desk, breasts throbbing in time with her heartbeat.

“Good girl.” Simmons ran a hand up the smooth legs. “Now try to relax.” She smirked as she said the words. It would be nearly impossible for Skye to relax her muscles while the cold dildo was pressed against them. She gently rotated the tip around the tight hole. The hacker was shivering as Jemma finally pressed the tip into her ass.

“I can’t. Please don’t.” Skye whispered, hands gripping so hard at the desk that they had turned white.

“Maybe next time you’ll search for a better way of expressing your anger.” Jemma said, still slowly introducing the dildo into the hot ass.

Skye bit her tongue, refusing to respond to the chastisement. She was only given a few deep breaths to get used to the over-full sensation before Jemma started fucking her on the ice-filled dildo. She sobbed once before swallowing the sounds, letting the punishment wash over her. When the dildo was soft and full of cold water instead of ice, the biologist finally pulled it out.

“You’re so nice and open for me.” Jemma cooed. “How do you feel?”

“F-f-fine.” Skye’s teeth chattered. "Ow! I mean: I'm okay, Mistress Jemma."

"Good. I have a few things that will warm you up." She held out another dildo and a paddle.

The hacker knew from experience that the dildo was filled with ginger pulp. Tiny holes along its length would slowly let the juices out. She squirmed in anxious anticipation.

"I do so love it when you move like that." Jemma said softly in her ear, caressing the silky hair before twisting it around her hand and pulling hard. "You hurt my boy. We need him strong and your choices have weakened him. We will make sure you feel your punishment for the rest of your isolation from him."

Skye moaned, both in pain and arousal.

Jemma untangled her hand, letting Skye's head drop back down to the desk. Without preamble she thrust the dildo into the hacker's ass. Her long fingers pressed the taut buttocks together, massaging the intrusive object to force out the ginger juice.

Skye didn’t immediately feel the effects, still numb from the cold. As she squirmed under Jemma’s harsh ministrations, the burning began.

“You’ll count them.” The domme ordered, holding out the paddle for Skye to kiss.

Each number came out strangled.

“Oh god!” Skye tensed as juices from the end of the plug ran down her ass and between her labia. “Fuck, that’s like fire!”

Jemma brought the paddle down harder. “Language!”

“It hurts, Jemma!”

“I don’t care.” She thrust her fingers into the wet-velvet opening, spreading more of the liquid into the hacker.

“Jem!” Skye thrust back, even knowing she was orchestrating her own torture.

Chuckling, she let her fingers wriggle. “I think I’ll leave you like this for a while. The others have plans for you too.”

Skye groaned.


	10. His Session (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson, Fitz, and May spend some time with Ward

Ward rested his head heavily on Melinda’s shoulder as Coulson rubbed every part of his exposed body. May had on her leather gloves, a hand pressed lightly against the sub’s throat. He was breathing more calmly, eyes closed, letting Phil’s soft voice fill his mind with thoughts that weren’t Skye.

“Such a good boy for me.” Phil was saying. “So good.” He massaged the hard knots of Grant’s shoulders while May worked on his neck. “So glad to have you here.”

It took half an hour of this gentle attention before Ward was able to relax. Slowly the words and touches become part of a cocoon around the red-wire pain of Skye’s absence.

Ward occasionally opened his eyes, searching for Fitz who was standing nearby, watching quietly. The engineer was always there, always watching with a kind gaze. He eventually approached, “I’ll be right back.” He kissed the chiseled jaw. “I have some toys you’ll like.” Fitz accepted the tiny moan as permission to leave.

Coulson nodded quickly at Fitz before turning back to his boy. None of their careful ministrations had done anything for the flaccid cock laying between the man’s legs. Phil ignored it, pretending that his ego wasn’t taking a bit of a hit.

“You’ll like these.” Fitz said when he returned, a small bag of electronics in his hand. Without elaborating, he began playing with Ward’s nipples. Once tight and peaked, he added the untoothed clips. They closed with just the right amount of force to make Grant buck and moan. “Just wait, love. It gets better.”

Ward bowed, back arched, sling chains rattling when the clamps began to vibrate. “Fitz!” He groaned loudly into the kiss Fitz offered, letting the man stake a claim that was marked by bruised lips and blown out pupils.

“Feels good?” Melinda asked, whispering the question into his ear and making him shudder.

“So good.” The vibrations felt like they were building but that could also be the way Leo’s tongue was now laving his chest while nimble fingers tickled up and down his ribs.

The vibrations really did become stronger when Fitz pulled away. “No! Please!”

Coulson chuckled. “He’s not going anywhere. I just want better access.” He was holding up leather gloves of his own and a bottle of lube.

The chains rattled again as Grant pushed himself down in the sling, trying to widen his legs. Coulson’s solid hands were warm against his thighs. “Love that you’re so eager.” The dom breathed in unsimulated awe.

So focused on the feelings of leather against his legs, he hadn’t noticed Melinda and Fitz switch places. The other fighter hopped easily into the sling, straddling his body and rubbing herself against his groin.

“Can I?” She asked, hands around his neck.

He nodded as vigorously as he could against the collar of her fingers. They tightened, sending pressure dancing through his torso and into his sinuses. They loosened far too soon. He pulled in a deep lungful and pressed into the hands.

“Leather, leather, everywhere.” Fitz grinned, pulling on his own gloves.

Melinda May squeezed before Ward could say anything.

The sub wanted to expand out of his own skin. He pressed against the leather fingers against his ass, praying for Coulson to finally enter him. At the same time, he surged upwards against May’s restraint and Fitz’s playful touches.

Coulson breached his pink, winking opening just as darkness started to encroach on his vision. Tears ran down his face. He felt Melinda settle heavier against his frame, forcing the air out of his lungs, making it better.

The brief brush of a blunt finger against his prostate drove a croaking moan from his lips, his eyes open and staring into nothing.

Clearly in-sync, air filled his lungs, vibrations increased, and the questing finger rolled hard on the bright spot inside him. He couldn't scream, too busy grabbing air.

More tears fell, racking sobs catching Fitz off-guard. He kissed each of Ward’s cheeks, whispering loving words into his ears. Coulson and May didn’t seem surprised by this sudden outburst. Fitz caught their eyes, questions clear as he continued to play with the nipple clamp remote and brush away the salty droplets. They coated the high cheekbones, making them shimmer in the light.

Fitz had a sudden desire to put make-up on their gorgeous boy. He wanted those lipstick-red lips around his cock. He shivered against the fantasy, returning his focus to the sub, _his_ sub, who needed them.

A hand not covered in leather came into view, playing with the clamps on the tight nipples.

“How are you holding up, Pet?”

A cathartic lassitude has settled into Ward’s limbs. He smiled at Jemma. Glancing down his torso, Melinda was still sitting over his groin and he could see Coulson peering around her body, fingers still moving like gentle seaweed tendrils inside of him.

He felt Fitz give him one last kiss on each cheek before withdrawing. “I love you.” The curly-haired dom said. “I’ll be back.”

Ward’s gaze was caught by Jemma’s proprietary smile. He nodded at Fitz’s words but he was already focused on the dildo Simmons was lubing as she looked him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, hope to post the rest of this story faster.


	11. Her punishment (part 2)

“My turn.”

Skye recognized the footsteps behind her without needing the verbal cue. “You can’t be serious.” She exclaimed. “We don’t punish each other when we’re angry.”

Fitz pulled her upright. “I’m not angry anymore. Haven’t been for a while.” He said.

“Like hell you aren’t. You’re giving me the silent treatment.”

The young man’s eyebrows went up. “Not anymore.” He guided her to her feet. “You hurt my boy. I can’t pretend to understand how you could spend three days away from him. Especially not after thinking we’d lost him forever. He needs us. He needs you.”

“Did he get hard?” She asked, breath catching when Fitz pulled the ginger-filled dildo out of her ass.

Fitz’s jaw spasmed and he closed his eyes against the upswell of fury he suddenly felt. It took all of his self control not to slam that dildo back into Skye. He stepped back, moving around the desk to put more space between them.

“Not angry?” The hacker asked. “Really?”

“Shut it, Skye! Just shut it!”

She remained silent until he sat down on the couch. “We all know that you decided on this order because Coulson hates punishing us and anything I do with Mel is going to devolve into some sort of pseudo-hate-sex. Jemma’s good at starting punishments and you’re good at escalating them.”

“Come here.” He motioned for her to join him. She hesitated long enough to judge whether he would get angry again. Eventually, she moved to straddle him, facing outward so that his hands could play up and down her body. He hadn’t bothered taking off the leather gloves.

“Nnnng.” Skye moaned at the harsh treatment of her already sore breasts. “Oh god!” She shouted when he started rubbing her clit. “Yes, Fitz! Yes!”

Fitz drank in the half-sob she gave when he stopped. She shrieked when he added nipple boosters that sucked her tits up into tight plastic cages. He held her hands as she twisted in pain, hitting her head against his shoulder and repeatedly swearing at him.

“I’m not done yet.” He warned, half-carrying, half-dragging the dazed women to Coulson’s desk. He used her disorientation to attach cuffs to her wrists and ankles. Giving her clit a long lick threw her into further confusion. He took the time set up ropes from the hooks in the ceiling. Her legs and arms were connected to those ropes, keeping them wide and out of his way.

Skye’s head was lolling to the side, eyes glazed at the sensations. She was panting hard and licking her lips as she tried to focus.

Fitz stood back to give her a chance to say her safeword. When she finally glared up at him he shrugged and went back to his punishment.

“This,” He ground his hand against her clit, “is going to get the same treatment as these.” He flicked the nipple boosters.

Skye flinched sharply. “Don’t you dare.” She was breathing too hard for the order to have much effect.

The engineer wasn’t listening. He waved a short plastic tube in her field of view then placed it over the swollen organ. With a few squeezes of the pump, Fitz had it pressing against the clear plastic walls. Skye was shouting profanity as her eyes rolled back.

“You’ve been spoken to about your language during sessions.” The dom warned. He placed the pump between Skye’s teeth. “Bite.”

Glaring at him, she did as she was told, pressing down on the pump.

“If you open your mouth, you’re going to increase the suction.” He warned her unnecessarily. At the same time, he put a bell in her left hand, reminding her that she had only to drop it to stop the punishment. “I’ll send Coulson up next.” Fitz grinned.

Skye growled at him.

“Ah, ah.” The engineer thrust his leather-covered fingers into her wet opening. “Don’t make me put the ginger back.” He left quickly, more emotionally wrung out than he’d expected for such a short punishment session.


	12. His session (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread! Out this weekend and wanted to get another chapter up.

Jemma had finished lubing the dildo. Ward watched her put it aside as if unsure whether she would need it.

The biologist smiled at him, following his eyes to the purple sex toy. “How do you feel about double-penetration, Pet?” She wanted to kiss him and take him away from this sling. She wanted him in her bunk, under her hands, where she could make sure he was safe and whole.

Jemma looked up into Coulson’s eyes - she clearly wasn’t the only one to realize that Ward hadn’t said the world “love” since returning. No matter how often they said that they loved him, he never reciprocated.

“Never done it before.” Ward whispered uncertainly, catching the flash of anger in her eyes at the way Skye’s actions had scarred their boy.

Simmons did her best to soothe his tension. “Would you like to?” She kissed his chest, licking around the clamps.

Melinda May jumped to the ground to give Jemma more access. The scientist pretended not to be worried about their boy’s continued erectile dysfunction. She knew it was psychosomatic but that didn’t help her frustration. They would need to do something about the pressure he was no doubt experiencing.

“Don’t know.” Ward finally responded to Jemma’s question.

She nodded. “Alright.” With one hand, she linked fingers with May across his chest, while the other hand played down his body.

“Love?” Jemma said softly, trying to get his attention. He turned bleary eyes towards her. “We need to milk you.”

The sub flinched. Until that moment, none of them had spoken about his erection - or lack thereof.

May had her hand around his throat again, pressing down against her boy’s compulsive swallowing. She wanted to offer him Coulson and Fitz. She wanted to fulfill the fantasy their hacker had revealed to them. Coulson would enjoy working him open and Fitz knew just how to make the boy feel his humiliation as acutely as possible. As Leo slipped into the sloppy hole, he’d tease their boy, not needing lube to enjoy the warm, slick space.

If they did that now, Ward would think about Skye and that wasn’t what they wanted. They needed him focused on something else.

“We’re going to make you feel so good.” Coulson promised. He was still standing between Ward’s legs, fingers playing in and around the stretched entrance. He wanted all of his focus on Grant. He knew that when Fitz returned, he’d have to go upstairs. He wanted to stay here with his boy. He wanted to gather him up in his arms and ride him while pouring every loving comment he’d ever kept quiet into the hurting man’s ears.

“So very, very good.” Jemma agreed. She bent down for a kiss. “My brilliant, sexy Pet.” She switched places with Coulson. “My turn, love.” Her fingers were already covered in lube but she put on gloves and re-lubed. “Ready for my fingers in you?”

Ward lurched. He knew their hands intimately. Jemma’s long fingers could move with the greatest precision. He offered himself to her.

“Good boy.” She praised. Two fingers slipped right into him. The walls clenched around her. “Such a good boy. Ready?” She didn’t wait for his response. Her digits rubbed against the swollen little ball inside him.

He shivered in the sling, sending it swinging. Jemma stilled him, using only the hand inside his body. “Are you my sensitive boy?” She asked. “Do you love having something in you? Sweet, wonderful Pet.”

“Yes, Doctor. Yes!” He ground down against her fingers. “Yes!” Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

May and Coulson bracketed his head. He could feel the warmth of their bodies and the weight of their hands.

“Oh god!” He arched upward. Jemma’s fingers had begun vibrating against him. “Jemma! Doctor!” His muscles clenched. “Wha-”

“Vibrating egg.” The scientist provided. She was holding it in her palm, letting it run its reverberations through her fingers. She flicked a switch and the vibrations slowed and increased in a wave.

Ward was panting. Coulson had changed into a different set of leather gloves. He ran these through the small mess that had gathered on Ward’s stomach. “Suck.”

The sub moaned greedily around the leather. He looked up into Coulson’s face, tongue darting out to lave the fingers. Grant watched the dom’s eyes dilate further. A tiny smile played around Ward’s lips.

“Good boy.” Coulson said breathily. He carefully moved his hand away before offering the sub a straw. “Drink up.”

Grant obeyed instantly. His eyes caught Jemma’s. She was smiling - it was her “I’m waiting” smile that meant something was going to happen when he finished drinking. She grinned at the way he bit into the thick plastic straw. Eventually, he gave up the water, eyes on Jemma.

“Such a brilliant pet, aren’t you?” She said, kissing the inside of his thighs. “So perfect.” She held up a plastic toy. “Have you played with an aneros before?” It was a curved dildo with a curlique of loops at the bottom end. “I’m going to put this in you now.”

The removal of the vibrating fingers left a halo of warmth around his groin. The cold plastic made him clench.

“Bad boy.” Jemma said with a frown. “You know better than that.”

“I’m sorry, Doctor.” Ward said quickly.

May and Coulson removed their hand from him.

“Three minutes.” Jemma said, indicating how long the other dom/mes would refrain from contact.

Ward looked up at Coulson who was smiling lovingly down at him. Three minutes felt like a lifetime but the dom/mes were still there, still clearly as eager to have their hands on him as he was to feel them.

“Doctor!” The tip of the dildo was against his prostrate and the loop outside his body was nestled against his perineum.

“It gets better, love.” Jemma said. She put the vibrating egg into the loop. When it turned on, a _thrummmm_ of sensation pressed against his prostate from both sides.

Ward whimpered then keened, his still-soft cock leaking copiously at the sensation. “Stop, please stop.” He begged. “I can’t!”

Jemma kissed him. “Of course you can.” She switched the vibrations again. They started a random pattern of vibration lengths and strengths. “You’ll be a good boy for me.”

Grant tried to close his legs and shake off the sensations. Bearing down on the dildo did not good, only increasing the sensations. He begged for it to stop, crying and pleading with the domme. He couldn't remember feeling so sensitive. “Please!”

The only relief he was granted was the sudden pressure of Melinda and Phil’s hands against his body.

He shook beneath them, wishing for the release of a real orgasm. Wishing for Fitz to return with his ridiculous nipple clamps and promises of more pleasure.

“Hush, love.” Fitz said, “I’m here.”

Grant hadn’t realized that he was moaning the scientist’s name and begging for the clamps. Leo held two more toys up. “We’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.” The curly-haired man promised. “You’ll feel better in no time.”

Coulson had slipped away, unprepared for Fitz’s quick return, but knowing that he couldn’t shirk his duties to Skye and the others.


	13. Her Punishment (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson joins Skye upstairs.

Coulson wasn’t pleased with the way Fitz had left Skye. She was clenching her teeth, jaw locked to avoid letting go.

“Oh, Skye.” Phil released the valve on the clit suction. Skye’s moan was loud and tearful. She jerked in the restraints, obviously trying to close her legs and protect herself from Phil’s hands.

She let him remove the bulb from her mouth and gently massage her jaws. He smiled down at her, enjoying these few moments of tenderness. They were over too soon.

“They’re milking him.” Phil said conversationally. As he spoke, he pushed two fingers between her swollen labia. 

Skye’s eyes rolled back in her head as he thumbed her clit.

“Ah, ah. None of that.” His calloused palm tapped her cheek. “Stay with me, Skye.”

“Phiiiil!” She moaned. “Stop! Please.”

Coulson looked down at the shivering young woman. He wanted to release her, to gather her into his arms and take a nap with her on the couch.

The image of Ward, flaccid and miserable, crying for Skye, reminded Phil of why he was here.

“Three days?” He shook his head, “What do you think of that decision now?” It was hard to condemn the hacker when he still thought it was a good choice; and certainly the best of the available options. Neither of them had expected Ward’s psychosomatic reaction to one of his dom/mes pulling away from him.

She stayed silent, tears flowing down her face. She was too tired to defend herself yet again. This was the worst part of their punishment system. Even Phil and May had been brought low by the other dom/mes reminding them of their choices.

Coulson knew that Jemma had started this punishment with ginger in Skye’s ass. He knew he should make use of this convenient position to slip himself into that warm, ginger-swollen hole. He knew that Jemma and Fitz would shake their heads at him when this was all over. But he couldn’t do that to Skye. Instead, he lifted her hips towards him, putting more weight on her shoulders, and rubbed his hard cock up and down her lips.

“Phil! Do it! Please!” Her voice broke as she begged.

He continued to tease, working her up, occasionally rubbing across her sensitive clit to make her hiccup and wince. Phil shivered. This was normally when Skye laughed and joked with him. She would run her fingernails down his back or grip his biceps to drag him down for a kiss, playfully begging for him to fill her up.

Unable or unwilling to continue her this part of her punishment, he finally gave her what she wanted. The fight ran out of her at the feeling of Coulson’s cock inside her. She let her focus drift away. This felt good. This felt _normal_.

Phil fell easily into the rhythm that his beautiful hacker loved. He alternated the slow drags with hard, claiming thrusts, and then a few gentle, deep ones that left his pelvis flush against hers.

She was mewling now, unable to laugh but enjoying the build that meant she might finally, _finally_ get to orgasm.

Phil withdrew before she could get the release she wanted.

“Bastard!” She shouted as she started crying again. “Get out!”

Coulson put a straw against her lips and retreated hastily before Skye had a chance to spit the water at him.

He was also throbbingly hard and considered taking himself in hand before returning to Ward. A faint wail from the exercise area had him rushing down the stairs as he tried to keep his pants from falling.


	14. His Session (part 4)

“You’re being so good.” Fitz breathed. “So good. Do you want my toys? Do you want me to make you feel like the amazing sub you are?”

Ward couldn’t answer. He was too busy trying to get away from the vibrations that were milking the last of the semen out of him. When the aneros finally stopped moving, he lifted glazed eyes to Fitz. He expected the man to do something but instead, it was Jemma’s hands that appeared with a water bottle.

“Drink up, pet.” She insisted. “You did such a good job.”

Melinda wiped him down with a warm towel. She was very, very gentle around his groin while she cleaned up his stomach and ass. He still whimpered, burying his head into Fitz’s side.

“I have some toys I think you’ll like.” Fitz said as he stroked the dark hair. “Feeling a little sensitive?”

Ward nodded against the soft fabric.

“I have something that will help.” He handed an item to May that Ward couldn’t see.

The sub whimpered again at the feeling of something against his already tender hole.

“Hush, love. You’ll feel better in just a moment.”

The thin plug slipped in easily. Ward shivered, feeling the cooling gel leak out of the plug. As his shivering became more pronounced, the three dom/mes began massaging him again. Their hands helped soothe the chill of exhaustion.

“Tell me when you start feeling warm.” Jemma ordered, indicating the plug as she did so.

For a while, Ward didn’t think he’d ever feel warm again but then a soothing heat was running through his body. He relaxed further into the swing. “Feels good.” He mumbled.

“That’s wonderful, pet.” Jemma kissed his cheek. “I’m going to take it out and we’re going to lower the swing.”

He grumbled half-heartedly, not certain he wanted to be moved. He quieted as three sets of hands were once again touching him. The sling lowered until he was resting against the mat on the floor. Melinda helped him turn over and get up on his hands and knees. He nodded at her quiet, “Is this okay?”

Ward barely registered Fitz moving under him. He refocused when the scientist’s straining erection was right in front of his face. “Please.” He breathed.

“Slowly.” Jemma ordered.

Fitz whined and knocked his head against the mat. Jemma loved having control over Ward’s oral pleasuring of Coulson and Fitz. She liked to make them squirm and beg for more from the talented sub’s mouth.

“That’s right. Just the head. Such a good boy.” She watched him press his tongue against the veins and grinned at the strangled sound Fitz made. “Just like that. Can you hear how much he likes it? You’re so good. So very, very good.”

May was running her hands through Ward’s hair, occasionally pulling on it and making him work to keep his attention on Fitz’s cock and Jemma’s instructions. She leaned down, “I could make her punish you.” She teased. “I could make you swallow him down against Jemma’s orders. Would you like that? Would you like to be punished? You know she does it so well.”

Melinda and Simmons made eye contact. They both knew that now wasn’t the time for that. They smirked at Ward’s conflicted moan and Fitz’s demand for more.

“Now, now, my loves.” Jemma said. “You have to wait for me.” She knelt down in front of Ward. “Keep teasing him. Don’t stop until you’re told.” She wiped her fingers around his lips. “I’ve never met a more beautiful sub.” She praised. “Such a good, obedient, sub. You give me everything I ask for, don’t you?” Simmons asked.

Ward nodded, drinking in the praise. He wanted to be a good sub. Wanted to be everything Jemma said he was.

“Keep going.” The biologist ordered. “I’m going to spank that gorgeous ass of yours.” She rubbed her hands up and down the upturned cheeks.

Oh yes. He wanted that type of pain. The first smack came as a surprise and he almost lost the cock in his mouth. The went back to tonguing the slit and making Leo squirm.

Jemma continued her spanking. She took her time, making sure every part of it was red. Melinda was keeping an eye on both the men and when she nodded, Jemma ordered Ward to swallow more of Fitz.

Fitz wailed loudly at the sudden slick warmth.

The sound was met by the clattering of feet down the steps as Coulson rushed into the room. He took in the scene quickly and smiled at them all. “I should have known.” He ran a cool hand over Ward’s ass and then bent down to kiss Leo’s forehead. “Shouldn’t you be doing something with that beautiful cock dangling in front of you?” He asked.

Fitz grinned and lifted his head to lick not at the sensitive member but at the neglected scrotum behind it. Ward choked and bucked.

“That’s enough of that, pet.” Jemma ordered.

Ward lifted begging eyes as he continued his deep-throating.

Simmons laughed. “Finish him off and we’ll get you cleaned up. A nice bath, some food, and cuddles will be good.”

That sounded wonderful. He sucked harder, watching Jemma’s grin at the way Fitz moaned. Warm lips kissed each of his cheeks. “I love you.” Melinda whispered into his ears. He knew she was leaving to go see Skye but the slick cock in his mouth and the way Fitz was licking his balls made it too difficult to pursue the thought further.


	15. Her Punishment (part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May has the dubious honor of completing Skye's punishment

Melinda wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat mixed with ginger. As much as she loved the Bus, sometimes she wished they could open a window. She examined the hacker for a few moments, waiting for the glazed stare to meet her own.

“Do you understand why you’re being punished?” Melinda asked ritually.

“Yes.” Skye sighed.

The older woman nodded. “Good.” She ran the strands of a flogger through her fingers.

Skye gasped at the heavy thud of the leather between her legs. The ends had landed hard above her clit. Perversely, she wanted to beg for Melinda to hit her lower.

May smirked, recognizing the conflicting desires in the way the bound woman squirmed. The next five hits landed in exactly the same place. Each time, Skye moaned in pain and lifted up into the sensation. Melinda didn’t stop teasing until tears began streaming down the hacker’s cheeks.

“Ten more.”

Skye didn’t respond.

The hot, weighty pain of those strands against her clit made her scream. Melinda did not let up, hitting the swollen nub harder and harder, without pause, until Skye shuddered through her orgasm. Gaining the release granted her new energy and she fought to get away from the remainder of the flogging. The pain blossomed twice more before May stopped.

“Fuck.” Skye breathed, trying to relax her limbs. She drank gratefully from the water that was held to her mouth.

“You can rest for five minutes.”

Skye had no desire to even consider what Melinda might do next. She collapsed in her restraints, too tired to care. When five minutes had passed, she felt Melinda loosen the rope. Strong hands helped her get up. May spent some time massaging feeling back into her arms and legs. Skye rested her head against the strong shoulder, breathing heavily as pins and needles ran up her limbs.

“How are you feeling?” Melinda pressed a hand between Skye’s legs.

The hacker flinched. “Sore.”

“I have just the thing for that.” The pilot led Skye to a low stool upon which a saddle-style sybian had been placed.

“No more, May. Please, no more.” Skye balked.

“That’s not your choice.” May informed her. “Put these on.”

Skye stared at the shorts she was being handed. They were tight everywhere except the crotch and made of some non-porous material. She understood the reason for this construction as May poured finely shaved ice down the pants. Initially, the cold felt good against her abused labia and clit. The coolness eased some of the residual ginger sting. She couldn’t hold in a sigh.

It was clear from Melinda’s tone that she wasn’t going to let Skye out of this. “Onto the stool.”

She moved slowly, hoping the ice wouldn’t move too far up either of her holes. This was a futile wish. She felt her ankles being attached to the bottom of the stool. Already, the cold was moving from numb to painful. She tried to raised herself up but there wasn’t enough give and she only gained a moment of relief.

Melinda watched, feeling sorry for the woman she was punishing. Quickly, before she could change her mind she switched on the sybian. Skye’s moan shot desire through her body, pooling warmly between her legs.

The genius of this torture could not be denied, Skye thought. The vibrations rearranged the ice chips, making some melt, and others tremble within the more liquid solution. The numbness had become a shooting pain. Her clit felt like it was trying to pull into her body. She would have done anything now for the warmth of the ginger or heat from the flogger.

“May! Oh god! What the hell-!” This outburst was caused by an increase in the vibrations. The tiny pieces of ice felt like needles digging into her skin.

“I’m not stopping until the ice is melted.” The pilot said. She stood behind Skye and wriggled her hand into the pants, unerringly thrusting into the hacker’s overtaxed vagina. Skye’s eyes rolled back and she forced her teeth to stop chattering through force of will. Paradoxically, the cold fingers inside her felt so good. She pressed weakly down on it. When May found her G-spot, she shrieked. “May, stop!”

“Safeword?” May asked?

Biting her lip, Skye shook her head.

In response, May went back to rubbing the sensitive spot. She moved faster, trying to keep her own hand warm within the vibrating icebath. Skye was knocking her head against May’s chest, whispering and gasping out the words, “I’m sorry.” Over and over.

When Melinda judged that the punishment had gone on long enough, she removed her fingers and turned the valve on the hose that would empty the shorts into a waiting bladder.

Thinking that they were done, Skye tried to focus.

_“We, uh, we expected you to join us at a hotel in Hilo.”_

Skye’s head shot up at the sound of Fitz’s voice.

_“Really? How the hell was I supposed to know that?”_

She flinched at the exhaustion and hurt she heard in Grant’s voice.

_“Skye messaged your phone. We also left you notes! Everywhere!”_

The recording had picked up the sound of a piece of paper being smoothed out. She knew exactly what was on that paper.

_Ward,_

_We’re at the Blue Lagoon hotel in Hilo. Come find us. We love you._

_\--- The Team_

May sounded frustrated, _“There was one in the cockpit, on the outside of your door, on the door of FitzSimmons’ lab, on the kitchen counter! You just left without looking around?”_

_“I thought I was being sent away.”_

Skye sobbed and almost missed Fitz’s next words. 

_“Every single one of us expressed our love while you were hiding in your room. Coulson specifically said that we’d never let you go.”_

_“I had my headphones on. I couldn’t hear you.”_

Of course Grant had been wearing his headphones, Skye realized. He always wore them when he was trying to get away from them for a while. 

_“What were you thinking when I told you that someone would be waiting for you?”_

_“That one of the Hub agents would escort me inside.”_

"No!” Skye shouted! “We would never!” She struggled against the restraints. She heard Coulson’s suppressed anger, 

_“You thought I would let some random agent take you from the Bus? Take you from the team? Without explanation or argument?”_

Skye was weeping quietly. 

_“I broke the number one rule of teamwork; you don’t fall in love with your colleagues.”_

_“Tell that to the Avengers.” Coulson said. “We are the best S.H.I.E.L.D. team in the world. We are unconventional and we are successful. They don’t get to choose how we operate. I, for one, have loved you for a long time.”_

_“Me too.” Fitz agreed._

_“Me too, pet.” Jemma was smiling._

_“Since we first sparred.” May told him._

_Ward was overwhelmed. “You never said anything!”_

_“We were waiting for you.” Jemma said. “We tried to show you how much we cared but we didn’t want to scare you. We agreed to let you say it first. And then you did and we were so happy! We planned a whole special evening to celebrate.”_

The recording stopped. “I love him too.” Skye whispered through her tears. 

Melinda had untied her while the recording played. “Come here.” She lifted the younger woman into her arms and led her to the couch. Taking advantage of the pliant body and open pussy, she settled Skye onto the dildo that jutted from her harness. The sounds of exhausted denial made her pull the hacker closer. “You just have to make me cum.” She informed the sweat-soaked woman. 

Weakly, Skye began bouncing up and down. Melinda grinned, “Keep it up.” She gyrated her hips as Skye moved, getting more pressure against her clit. She stopped smiling when Skye slumped against her. 

“Too tired to move, princess?” May asked. 

Skye could barely open her eyes. 

Knowing that Skye had finally reach her physical limit, May picked her up and switched their places. Skye lay on the couch, legs held open and wide by May’s hands. “I’m going to finish.” 

Skye tried to raise a hand to play with Melinda’s nipples. When even that seemed like too much effort, she just nodded. 

May did not take pity on the swollen, red cunt. She thrust in and out, taking the pleasure she wanted while occasionally drawing a gasp out of the hacker. When her orgasm finally came, she slammed once more into the limp body before walking away completely from Skye. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” The pilot said after watching the woman realize that Melinda wasn’t going to come back and give her much-needed cuddles. Tears were running down Skye’s cheeks as May delivered this last lesson about the results of pulling away from those who needed you most. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Bus was eerily silent. It took Skye a groggy moment to realize that Fitz was curled next to her, a possessive arm across her torso. She snorted; some agent she would make if it took her this long to wake up and assess her situation. With a low moan, she rolled her shoulders and took inventory of just how sore she was. She smiled at the way Fitz pulled her closer.

The engineer lifted his curly head and looked up at her. “They’ve gone to the beach.”

Skye approved of getting Ward off the Bus. “Why didn’t you go?”

The question was rhetorical but Fitz answered anyway. “We don’t leave one another alone after sessions.” He mumbled the next part, “And I burn easily.”

She grinned, “Aw, and here I thought you actually _wanted_ to stay with me.”

“I did.” The response was immediate and unquestionable. “Now take these.” He handed her some of Jemma’s special painkillers. “I’m going to go make coffee.”

Skye did as she was told and stretched out in the small bunk when Fitz left. Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and hobbled to the shower.

Feeling restored, she tucked herself into one of the couches and waited for Fitz to bring her breakfast.

The day passed lazily. Fitz left when Coulson arrived with a delicious bento box of Skye’s favorite foods.

“May says you should have safe-worded.”

Skye’s jaw clenched. “We take the punishments we deserve.”

“Yes, we do.” He quietly acknowledged. “Fitz is dropping.”

“I know.” Skye admitted. She’d recognized the signs of Fitz’s guilt. “I’ll take care of it when he gets back.” She paused to look at the man sitting across from her. “How about you? You hate punishing any of us.” Her mouth quirked at the irony, because she absolutely loved having Coulson submit to her. The few times they had punished him, she had always taken lead, being better at the non-physical domination that affected the man most. 

He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was thinking. “I just want to see the two of you reconciled. That would please me the most.”

The hacker nodded.

“He’ll want you to punish him.”

“I intend to.”

From anyone else, he might have been concerned by the steely tone. From his people, he recognized it as the necessary shifting between teammates and dom/mes. “He never got hard.” Coulson responded to the question she hadn’t voiced.

“Psychosomatic?” She asked hopefully.

“Most likely.” He could tell that the younger woman was feeling both responsible and motivated to help their wonderful sub.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence.

***

Skye’s way of handling Fitz’s growing depression was to corner him in his room with a giant bottle of aloe. “Come on, I’ll give you a massage.”

“I’m fine.” He insisted.

She smacked his ass. “Don’t lie to me.” Ignoring his glare, she started unbuttoning his pants.

“I can do it myself!” He growled, removing the rest of his clothes quickly.

“Good. Now lie down.” She pointed at the bed with a no-nonsense finger.

Fitz made a delightful “eep” of surprise when the aloe landed on his shoulders. Skye drew her fingers through the cool globs, drawing designs across the red skin. She was gentle as she rubbed the gel into the skin. She could feel some of the tension release at the skin-to-skin contact.

“You did what you had to do.” She whispered, kissing the side of his face that she could reach. “I’m proud of you.” She wiped off her hands to start a scalp massage.

Leo tensed under her, not wanting to be reminded of the previous day.

“So proud of you.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against the pillow. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m not.” She flipped him over to kiss the length of the tear tracks. “You were amazing.”

He wouldn’t meet her eyes but groaned when she stopped running her fingers through his hair.

“I have something better planned.” She reprimanded lightly. With another dab of aloe, she covered Fitz’s pink nipples. When she blew on them, making the aloe feel like ice, he bucked. “Ah, ah, ah.” She watched him squirm, catching his wrists when he tried to touch his chest.

When he finally looked up at her, she was smiling. He struggled a little more to see what she would do. He was surprised, and gratified, that she wriggled against him. “You can’t possibly want sex after yesterday.” He said.

Skye laughed. “You don’t have to fuck me for us to have sex.” She reminded him as her hand snaked down to his rapidly hardening cock.

The hacker’s laughter eased much of the stress Fitz had been experiencing. The sound filtered through the Bus to where Melinda May was leading their party back from the beach. She allowed herself a small smile before claiming Ward’s attention so that he wouldn’t hear it.

“We’re safe here. I’m going to take a nap outside, in the shade of the plane.”

“No time.” Phil said, reading his phone. “We’re back on the clock. We have a mission.” He was already shouting instructions into the Bus, informing Skye and Fitz that they needed to get ready to go.

Melinda winced. Fitz would be in a lousy mood after having his sexy-time with Skye interrupted.

Phil’s mouth compressed into a tight line. “There’s a problem on Oahu. We’re the closest team. They want us in the air ASAP. We’ll be working with the CIA.” He looked over the members of his team that stood outside the Bus. “The quicker we deal with this, the quicker we’re back on leave. May, get us ready for take-off. Simmons, check on the lab. Ward, I want a full situation analysis once we’re in the air.” He strode up the ramp while continuing to shout instructions to Fitz and Skye who had come tumbling out of the door.

They nodded quickly at his words and then disappeared again to follow his orders. If anyone noticed the way Grant held his breath at the sight of Skye, no one said anything - now was the time for saving the world… again.

Twenty minutes later they were soaring above the choppy blue ocean and listening to Ward detail the plan for infiltrating and capturing a local drug lord who had gotten a little too involved in dealing in alien tech.

Coulson, May, and Ward would do the initial foray, with Skye acting as surveillance and backup. Fitz would stay with Skye while Simmons waited on the ground for safe entry into the building. She would do the initial check of anything found.

Melinda gave a thirty minute warning to touchdown and they went their separate ways to finish their preparation.

They landed at a small, private landing strip that just barely held the plane. S.H.I.E.L.D. had acquired permission to use it in order to get them close to the drug lord’s warehouse without a record of their arrival at the Honolulu International Airport.

The hacker watched them disembark. She rushed to the doorway. “Ward!” Skye was standing at the top of the walkway.

Grant’s stomach flip-flopped. He walked back up the ramp.

She fussed uselessly with the fit of his vest. “You take good care of Jemma. Don’t let her take off her protection. Keep an eye on May. Don’t let those CIA idiots take control. We’ll have eyes on you the whole time. You come back safely, hear me? I need you to come back. ”

“I will.” He smiled for the first time in nearly five days. It felt alien but wonderful on his face. He turned back to catch up with the other agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying the groundwork for the end of the drama.


	17. Chapter 17

Skye woke up first, as she always did when she had Ward in her bed. She stared down at his sleeping face and smiled at how much calmer he looked. Yesterday’s sun had given him a bit of colour and he looked almost healthy.

He began to stir as she watched, coming to the slow wakefulness of someone who felt safe in their current bed. As if on autopilot, he reached for one of the mints that she kept on her side table. She grinned and swooped down for a kiss. Their kissing grew more passionate with every breath of air they needed to take.

It was when Skye reached down to Ward’s groin that their amorous morning came to a screeching halt. Grant pulled away, just as the hacker’s hand touched the still-soft cock.

“Skye!” He rolled off the bed and put his back against the doorframe.

“Don’t.” She ordered. “Don’t even think about walking out that door.”

The sub hunched in on himself.

“Look at me.” Her voice was soft, as if not trying to scare him. When he met her eyes she read a depth of shame matched only by a submissive need that surprised her. “This won’t do at all, Grant. Not at all.” She stood up. “Undress.”

He hesitated until she clicked her tongue in annoyance. Then, in a rush, he removed his shirt and sweatpants. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“You should be.” Skye said as she stretched languidly, pulling the fabric of her tank top tight against her chest. “Come over here. If your useless cock isn’t available to me, you’ll just have to use your tongue.” She pointed to the ground next to the bed.

He was on his knees in moments, leaning in to the wet arousal he could see against the shear cloth.

“You don’t deserve to see me. You’ll get me off through the panties or regret it.”

Grant whined miserably. He didn’t want to be deprived of the opportunity to drive his tongue deep into Skye’s folds. Her ridicule burned in his stomach. He mouthed at the cotton, making the fabric even wetter as she ground down.

“Keep going.” She ordered, voice breathy. She opened her legs wider, pressing her clit against the sub’s nose.

Ward took his cue easily and gave the tight nub the attention Skye wanted. She soon had her legs wrapped around his head as she used his face to get herself off. After panting heavily for a few moments, she lifted her head to look down at him. “Stand.”

He stood, also breathing hard, his face covered in her wetness. He tried not to flinch when she reached for the flaccid organ between his legs.

“You know the rules, boy. You’re supposed to be hard for us whenever we ask.”

Ward took a deep breath. They had no such rule. This was his chance to accept the role-play and the subsequent scene or bow-out now and return to the cuddling and kissing. With Skye’s juices drying on his face has hung his head, “I’m sorry, Mistress. I know the rules.”

She hid a grin as she rummaged through a drawer. “Open up.” She stood on the bed to better reach his face. “If your dick isn’t available for us, then I guess we’ll just have to make sure that your mouth is.” The ring of the gag was covered in leather and the straps fit snugly around Ward’s head. He started drooling immediately around the intrusion. “That’s right, slut. Get nice and wet for me. You know how Melinda likes to use that sexy mouth of yours.”

The sub was already squirming in humiliation. He moaned loudly as Skye thrust her fingers into the open orifice.

“Get me good and wet. Coulson gets so hot when he sees you like this. He’s going to want to take you hard and fast. Should we use the beads or a plug?” It was a rhetorical question since she was already holding the beads in her hand. “Bend over.”

He moved quickly as she slapped his thighs. He stared at the bedspread, his drool forming small dark spots as Skye’s hands massaged his ass cheeks.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Ward? Are you gonna take my beads like a champ? Gonna let me stick them in you while you moan and beg for them?”

The sub did moan, soaking in the sound of his domme’s voice and the feel of her hands on his body. He’d missed her so much - the little touches, her whispered endearments, and this… this flawless mastery of his shame and need.

“Louder!” She smacked his ass. “I want the entire Bus to hear you! I want them all to know that you’re in here getting ready to be used like the slut you are. Beg me for it!”

He babbled loudly around the gag, trying to get out the words “Yes, mistress!” and “Please!” without drooling too much. He eventually resorted to guttural moans as the balls started to fill his ass. Skye didn’t play with them like Melinda. She didn’t push them in and pull them out to prepare him for something bigger. She was slow but relentless. It didn’t take long for him to be holding most of the balls inside him.

Skye stopped with the ball that was almost the size of three of her fingers. She wasn’t planning on fisting the sub today. She just wanted him ready for whatever the others did. “Turn around.” She ordered.

Ward groaned as he moved. The weight of the larger beads swinging as he turned made the ones inside him dance and shake. He looked down hopefully, expecting to see his cock react to the stimulation. He didn’t have a chance to consider its continued flaccidity before Skye’s hand wrapped around it.

“Gonna tie you up all nice and pretty for us. Gonna give Jemma a pretty bow to play with.” She pushed him onto the bed, ignoring his shout at the way the external balls hit his sack while the internal balls danced across his prostate. “On your back like a good little tramp. Open your legs.”

He did as she asked, drawing his legs up and out so that she had full access.

Skye cupped his testicles in her warm hands before starting to squeeze. “Swallow.” She reminded him, letting up so that he could focus on the gathered saliva. “Good boy.” She twisted the string of anal beads to give him pleasure and then began light taps across his sack. 

Ward tried hard not to move or earn himself additional pain.

“Good boy.” Skye said again, enjoying the flush of red that covered her sub’s chest. “Now we’ll wrap you up like a nice little present.” She already had the ribbon out and began wrapping the pink strands around the soft skin.

The sub squirmed at the feeling of the satin fabric separating his balls and then working their way up his cock. The ribbon crisscrossed up until the domme tied a tight bow right under the head.

“So beautiful.” Skye placed a loving kiss against his slit.

“Agreed.” A low voice said behind them.

Ward twitched at the new voice, having been too focused on Skye to realize that Coulson was watching them.

“Come out here where I can see you.” The man ordered.

Moving gingerly, Ward stood and walked out of Skye’s bed chamber. He wasn’t surprised to see the rest of his dom/mes waiting for him.

“Hmmmm.” Jemma approached, smiling as she traced the ribbon. “And what did our Pet do to deserve this?”

Ward stared at his feet in embarrassment. Jemma’s cool fingers lifted his head to look at her. She stood on her toes to lick at the edge of the gag. “You taste like Skye.” She sniffed. “You smell like her too.”

Fitz approached to do the same, licking at the sub’s cheek. “Did you not get her off?” He asked, hands wandering down Ward's body to tug at his nipples.

Ward tried to disagree but was distracted by someone pulling on the string of anal balls while Fitz twisted his nipples.

“He didn’t get hard for me this morning. He knows the rules.” Skye said.

Ward had no idea how she conveyed to them all that he’d agreed to this role-play. They all hesitated for the briefest moment before returning to his body.

Jemma’s cool hands ran up and down his length. “It’ll be even harder for him to do so now, with these ribbons on him.” She grinned. “We’ll leave them on for a little while. And then we're going to enjoy unwrapping you like a present.”

“He can still use that tongue of his.” Melinda said roughly as she led him to a table. She had her pants off and legs wide open within moments. Ward was bent double to reach her, leaving his ass on display and accessible to Coulson’s wandering hands.

The sub stuck his tongue out as far as he could and let May take control of his head. She used his hair like reins, dragging him back and forth against her clit and letting his drool add to her wetness. She gripped harder when he lost focus at the way four hands were playing with his ass.

Fitz was concentrating on the beads with the sort of intensity that he gave to new tech. Coulson was kneading his cheeks open and closed, making him feel the pressure inside him even more.

Soon he was moaning incessantly, unable to pay attention to any one thing happening to his body. Melinda continued to use his face to get the relief she wanted while Ward tried to remember to use his tongue and what little suction he could get.

When Melinda finally came, she pushed him off of her with a small kick. “Good enough.” She didn’t attempt to clean his face.

“My turn.” Fitz growled, pulling the beads out with a single prostrate-battering tug. Ward howled, bucking up at the intense pleasure-pain. His eyes started to glaze over and he collapsed against the table that was slick with his drool.

“Stay with us, Pet.” Jemma lightly slapped his face until he focused on her. “Stay with us.” The tears leaking out of his eyes made her moan softly under her breath. “Such a good boy for us.” The scientist unbuckled the ring gag and gave his jaw a brief massage. “But we’re not done yet. Fitz still hasn’t had a go, and neither has Coulson. And you haven’t finished me either, have you, Pet?”

Ward shook his head and tried to lift himself up.

“Turn over.” She watched Coulson help the man turn onto his back. Then she tucked a pillow under his head. “Legs up, Pet. Now stay calm, you’ll need your strength.”

That was all the warning he received before Fitz grabbed his hips and slid inside.

“Yesssss.” Ward hissed, trying to push back against the warmth and unexpected strength.

“Take it, Grant. That’s right. Such. A. Good. Slut.” Fitz drove himself relentlessly into the warm, slick space, he could feel his orgasm rushing to meet him so he slowed down to draw back and forth against the sub’s prostate.

Just as Leo reduced his speed, Jemma once again claimed Ward’s attention. “Fitz made these for you.” She held up a pair of gloves and then laughed. “Well, really, he made them for us. But they go on you.”

As Jemma put a glove on him, Fitz chimed in breathlessly. “See, we knew you’d eventually break our rules. We knew you were a useless little slut so we made other arrangements for your dommes.”

Ward shivered at hearing those humiliating words from Fitz -- they seemed so dirty coming from him. “I’m sorry, sir.” Ward said meekly, each word hitching as Fitz continued his slow in-and-out.

“I’m sure you are.” Jemma dismissed the apology. “Now let me show you what these do.” She held up a remote control and suddenly the gloves started to vibrate. “I’m going to use you like the fuck-toy that you are.” She climbed onto the table. “Dirty face, dirty mouth, loose, used ass -- this is all you’re good for, isn’t it?”

Taking deep, shuddering breaths, Ward nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

Simmons grinned. “Oh yes, such a dirty little whore.” She grabbed his right hand and pressed it against herself. Then, true to her word, she stopped paying attention to him completely, fiddling with the remote and focusing on her own pleasure.

Just as Ward felt most ignored, Fitz picked up his pace. He too ignored Ward’s pleasure and focused on his own. “Tighten,” he ordered, slapping the sub’s confined cock.

Only Melinda and Skye’s hands on his shoulders reminded him that his dom/mes were all very much present. He attempted to tighten his overworked muscles.

“Useless.” Fitz growled as he gripped the hips harder and emptied himself into his boy. He didn’t pull out right away, wanting to make sure that every last drop ended up in the sub. When he was ready, he tugged on Grant’s balls. “Keep your hips up. We don’t want you losing any of my seed.”

Grant tried desperately to obey without moving the hand that Jemma was using. 

“Look at how messy you are.” Coulson said softly, fingers dragging across the sensitive rim of his boy’s ass. “So used and sloppy. Are you ready to be stretched even more, Ward? Ready for me to use your hole?”

Ward shuddered. Skye had told them about his fantasy. He looked for her, free hand searching the air above him.

Skye grabbed his hand, lifting the fingers to her lips and licking and sucking as his eyes rolled back. “You’re getting hard.” She whispered against his ear. “Can you feel how much it turns Jemma on to see you all wrapped up, trying to get hard? She’s almost forgotten about the glove.”

Ward pulled his eyes away from Skye, turning to Jemma to see her focused intently on his cock, hips rocking against his hand without much vigor. He watched Melinda steal the remote and start playing with it, drawing gasps and moans from the scientist.

“Eyes on me.” Coulson ordered. He slowly tugged at the loose ribbon until the bow come apart. All of the dom/mes were watching him as he began to unwrap the pink strands.

Ward’s hips beat against the table, begging for more contact to his desperate cock.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Coulson said. “I’m not releasing your balls until I’ve had my turn with your ass.” He left the ribbon dangling.

“Please, sir, please!” Ward begged.

“Please what?” The Agent asked. “What do you want from me?”

The sub moaned, not wanting to beg anymore with the rest of his dom/mes watching him.

“What do you want?” Skye asked, “Tell us.” She leaned down to breathe lightly against his leaking slit.

“In me! Please, sir! I want you in me! Touch me please!”

All of them responded to the pleading request. Hot hands touched him everywhere as Coulson pushed himself into the sub.

“You feel so good.” Coulson praised. “So hot and ready for me. So slick and accepting. Do you feel me? Do you feel me filling you up? Stretching you just that extra bit? Squeeze around me, Ward. Make me feel how much you want this. That’s right, my good boy. That’s right.”

Ward was breathing hard, trying to focus on everything at once. When he opened his eyes, Skye’s face filled his vision. She was sitting over him, straddling his body without touching.

“Ready for me?” Skye asked.

He didn’t understand what she meant until she started to lower herself. His brain stuttered. The words wouldn’t form so he nodded vigorously, hoping she would accept his enthusiastic consent.

With his (finally) hard cock being enveloped by Skye’s warmth, Coulson sliding in and out of him, and his other dom/mes giving him all their attention, everything in his world righted itself. He was cared for and loved. These people were everything to him and he was everything to them. Ward was floating in the warmth of this realization. He didn’t know how much time had passed before he felt the ribbons being pulled off his balls.

“Come for me.” Coulson ordered.

He did and he was certain, without a doubt, that it was the best orgasm of his life.


	18. Their Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less than a week has passed since this mess started and they all finally hope to put it behind them (very short chapter).

They had spent the rest of the morning in lazy cuddling. Ward was always within arm's reach of someone for the next several hours. It wasn't until after lunch that he found himself alone. He was cleaning one of his guns when the rest of the team reappeared.

“This is for you.” Skye said, putting a box down in front of him. “It’s from all of us.”

They watched him open the box and pull out the thin metal torque. He stared at it in shocked silence. “It’s beautiful.” His eyes filled with tears as he ran it through his fingers.

“May designed it.” Jemma praised. “We had a jeweler make it for us.”

Ward turned it over and over in his hands. “It’s engraved?” He could feel the tiny marks but not see them.

“With our names. In code.” Fitz said. “We wanted you to be able to wear it in public.”

“It has one last piece.” Phil handed him a smaller box. “It can be added when we’re on the Bus.”

Ward lifted the lid to stare down at the engraved pendant. Two small chains allowed it to loop over the torque’s curled ends. “It’s a collar. My own collar” He caressed the pendant, fingers travelling over and over the word stamped into the metal: _Loved_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of their story. Just the end of this chapter in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this one will probably go slowly. Life is busy.
> 
> If you have any requests for kinks you'd like to see, just let me know!


End file.
